


Compulsion (ZaDr)

by snakehands



Category: Invader Zim, zadr - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakehands/pseuds/snakehands
Summary: Slight AU; Dib moves in across the street from Zim and they instantly feel an attraction to each other. However, there is more to the story than that. No GIR. Disclaimer: It's ZaDr with mature contents.I don't own Invader Zim or any of it's characters.





	1. Chapter 1

"Dwicky, someone's moving in across the street." The slim, green teenager said to the older man standing behind him. He was excitedly looking out of the kitchen window, watching the moving van pull up into the driveway.

"Hmm, that house is a dump. I don't want you talking to anyone who would live in that house." The man said, eyeing the younger boy's supple backside. He didn't like that his son was ignoring him. "Zim!" Dwicky said sharply.

The younger boy jumped in surprised, turning around quickly. "Yes?"

Dwicky ran his hand possessively up Zim's neck. "It's time for some father-son bonding."

Zim looked back through the window one last time forlornly, then obediently followed Dwicky down the stairs to the basement.

The next morning Zim opened up the garage door and bright sunlight flooded in, making him squint. He raised the kickstand on his bike and walked it down the driveway. Dwicky had told him to go to the store to get a few things. He slung the large grocery sack over his shoulder and mounted the bike.

Just when Zim was about to kick off from the sidewalk he noticed a man across the street. He was tall and pale and struggling to move some large piece of furniture out of the moving van. Zim eyed his black hair and clothes and decided he looked cool, for an old guy.

"Need some help?" Zim called.

The man looked up and wiped a hand across his forehead. "That'd be great!"

Zim walked his bike across the street and dropped it and the grocery sack onto the front lawn. He walked up to the man and immediately introduced himself. "I'm Zim." He said gracelessly.

"Hi Zim, I'm Dib." The man answered. "He's so little." Dib thought to himself. "Probably 5'3" at the most. So cute!"

"I live across the street." Zim pointed to his house lamely.

"I figured; you just came from there." Dib laughed kindly, immediately noticing Zim's discomfort and deducing that the boy is a little shy. "Do you think you could help me move my couch?"

"Ya." Zim felt relieved to have something to break the awkwardness of this first meeting. Zim hopped into the van and easily pulled the couch out and lowered it to the ground. He dusted off his gloved hands and then noticed that Dib was gawking at him.

"What?" He asked, puzzled.

"You just moved it all by yourself, that thing weighs a ton!" Dib remarked.

"Oh, I'm stronger than I look." Zim said, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"I noticed." Dib laughed and crouched down to lift up one side of the couch. Zim liked that this man is quick to smile, and that his eyes are sunflower brown. Zim picked up the other end of the couch and together they carried it into Dib's new house.

"The place really is a dump." Zim thought, looking around. The walls, floors, ceiling everything was filthy. The kitchen was covered in grime and the cabinets were falling from the walls. There were also no doors on any of the rooms. Zim shuddered to think how nasty the bathrooms must be.

"It'll take some fixing up." Dib said, a sheepish smile on his face.

"I noticed." Zim echoed what Dib had said a few minutes ago. Dib laughed at this and Zim cracked a tiny smile. "Do you have kids to help you?"

"Nope, it's just me." Dib answered.

"You're not married?" Zim asked, looking at him again. Dib just shook his head in reply. "I can help you . . . if you want." Zim said hurridly.

"That's very nice of you." Dib said and walked into the grimy kitchen. "Would you like a drink or something? I have bottled water in the fridge." Dib offered.

Zim looked over at the ominous fridge, it was covered in filth. "No thanks, I can't drink water." He said without thinking.

"You can't drink water?" Dib asked.

Zim's suddenly realized he had let a secret slip, if Dwicky found out he would kill him. "I have to go!" He said and quickly dashed back outside.

"Wait!" Dib ran after him. When he made it outside he looked back and forth, seeing no sign of the youth. He finally noticed that Zim was already almost out of sight down the street on his bike. "How did he get down there so fast?" Dib asked himself out loud, a very old habit. "I didn't get a chance to thank him."

When Zim returned home with a full sack he made sure that he didn't even look across the street. He could hear that Dib was still moving his furniture but he ignored it completely. Zim walked his bike up the driveway and saw that Dwicky was standing there to greet him.

"Let me see." Dwicky said. Zim opened the bag to let him scrutinize what he had bought. Dwicky nodded and held out his hand for the credit card. "Good." He said when Zim handed the plastic card over. They started to walk back into the house together.

"Hey, Zim!"

They stopped then turned around when Dib called. He was running across the street towards them.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you for helping me move my couch earlier. Here, I got you a soda." Zim slowly reached out to accept the frosty can, keeping his eyes away from Dwicky.

"You made my kid help you move your shit?" Dwicky said rudely. Zim immediately pulled his hand back down to his side.

"What? No . . . " Dib noticed that Zim looked apprehensive, so he told a little white lie. "I asked for his help. He's a great kid."

"I know he is that's why I don't like him associating with strangers. If you want help with something ask me." Dwicky took the soda from Dib's hand and opened it while he walked back toward the house. "Come on, SON!" He called back then took a swig.

Zim looked up at Dib, who was still standing there with his hand out as if he was holding the soda.

"You're nice Dib." Zim said quietly, then ran after Dwicky into his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Dib was just adding the finishing touches to his office – his favorite paper weight, a shiny lopsided maroon rock, was the last thing he set down on his desk. He was happy to get this fresh start. He has a new job, a new house - starting over far away from his old life. This time it would be better.

He decided to go and get himself a cup of coffee in the administration office. As he walked through the quad he felt hundreds of young eyes watching him – sizing him up. When he had first started working as a counselor with high school students he had been intimidated by them. They were much harder to work with than he had expected when he first started studying psychology. Many of his patients started out so closed off and cynical that they wouldn't tell him anything. Often times they were so wrapped up in their own troubles that they felt they had no one to talk to and were lonely. The first time Dib gains the trust of a new patient is his favorite part of the job. When they finally open up to him and he can see who they really are inside – still just children.

When he came out of the administration office, a steaming cup of coffee in one hand, he saw that no students were glaring at him - in fact many of the girls were smiling coyly. "Well, I guess that means they think I'm okay." Dib said quietly to himself and started back for his new office.

"Hello, counselor!" The Principle said when Dib ran into her in the hallway.

"Morning, Ms. McNally." Dib smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh, call me Candice. Are you ready for your first appointment? She's a junior!" The woman beamed.

"Already, huh? Well I'm ready to go." Dib replied, feeling corny with this phony overeager chatter.

Candice slipped her arm around Dib's and ushered him back to his office briskly. "Don't want to keep her waiting!" She dropped him off at the door and continued on her way to wherever it was she was going.

"Well she's busy." Dib watched her leave for a moment then opened his door.

When Dib walked in he saw a thin girl with short purple hair looking through the things on his desk. She looked up at him unashamedly as he went and sat down in his chair, setting down his coffee. "Cool hair." He said. She was unimpressed.

"Have a seat if you want." He told her. She looked around at the different seating options available – a couch, a few comfy chairs, a recliner, even a rocking chair in the corner. "Anywhere." Dib offered. She chose the chair closest to his desk.

"So you're the new counselor. Are you good?" The girl asked.

"I try my best." Dib answered and smiled cordially.

"Our last counselor sucked." She scowled.

"Uh, what's your name, please?" Dib said, amused with her bluntness.

"Zita." She replied. "But I'm not here for myself." Zita said quickly.

"Okay, so you want to talk about 'your friend'?" Dib asked with a smile.

Zita looked at the walls behind Dib's head. He had several degrees and certificates in frames. She seemed satisfied with his credentials so looked at him directly in the eyes, obviously judging him. Dib just smiled at her patiently.

"He's not my friend, well not anymore. He doesn't have any friends." She finally said. She paused, waiting for him to respond.

"Go on." Dib encouraged, becoming more interested.

"I've gone to school with him since kindergarten; we used to be friends. He used to have a lot of friends." Zita continued. "But then, I don't know, a few years ago he got weird. He's . . . he's weird now." Zita seemed to be struggling finding the right words. "And he's always alone."

"Okay, so he's a loner now." Dib remarked.

"Ya, whatever." Zita scoffed. Dib blinked at the ill-mannered comment but maintained his smile, waiting for her to proceed.

"I think there's something going on with him. I feel so bad when everyone teases him - I thought maybe you could help him. You know, find out what's wrong. Maybe help him be normal again?"

"Like when you were friends?" Dib said.

"Well ya, we were really close. Even though we aren't now I don't like seeing him so . . . depressed." Dib saw genuine concern in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll make an appointment for him. What is his name?" Dib opened his planner and flipped through a few pages.

"Zim." She answered.

Zim was still frazzled from the nightmare he'd had last night. He couldn't remember what it was about but he had woken up screaming in the middle of the night - he hadn't screamed himself awake in years. He had been panting and when he put his hand up to the wetness he felt on his face his fingers came back with tears on them, not sweat. He hadn't been able to go back to sleep after that.

He walked to his first class, gym, briskly and with his head down. Other students made rude comments about his skin or glared at him as he walked past, some even threw things like candy wrappers after him but he didn't notice. He never notices.

Zim doesn't mind gym class but he hates the locker room. He hates having to change into his gym clothes in front of everyone and he hates how close everyone is to him. His peers also know that he hates to be touched and many of them harass him by purposely standing very close - forcing him into a corner, or reaching out for him quickly to see him jump. He was always the last one out of the locker room.

Being unusually strong, coordinated and quick made Zim very good at sports. Even so he was still always picked last for teams. Luckily though for their current unit the classes were running track. Zim was able to run ahead of the group where no one could touch him. He easily won every race every time and never even got winded.

Dib watched the students run around the track from the top bleacher. He found his eyes drawn to the figure way out in front, the one which was completely covered in winter-time gym clothes - sweat pants and a bulky pullover, with the hood up - even though it was a warm spring day. Zim was running so much faster that he had already finished one lap and was currently passing all of the students again. Some of the boys tried to grab at him and trip him to slow him down but they were no match - he easily out-maneuvered them and soon broke free of the pack again.

"I can't believe he's a Junior, he looks so young." Dib said out loud. "What's going on with you, Zim?"

Dib pulled his car into his driveway after his first day of work. He had already met with several students with minor problems about body image or crushes or some other high school drama – things that were easily ameliorated by listening and offering some sage advice. He felt optimistic about this school and was happy to have had such a good first day.

As Dib got out of his car he noticed Zim arriving at his home across the street. He had his grocery sack slung across his shoulder again. "Hey, Zim!" Dib waved and started to trot across the street cheerfully. Zim looked back at him and then started walking faster to his house. Dib slowed his pace; suddenly remembering that Zim's father didn't seem to want him talking to the boy.

Zim was halfway to his door by the time Dib made it to his side of the street. "Wait!" Dib pleaded. Zim reluctantly halted and looked back, his body posture tense. "Did I get you in trouble the other day with your dad?" Dib asked him. Zim didn't answer, just looked back to his house again. "Well I'm sorry if I did, I didn't mean to." Zim nodded once without turning around, then simply walked into his house.

"Hmm." Dib said out loud, thinking of the conversation he'd had with Zita that morning. Dib turned back and went home.

Zim closed the door after himself and when he turned around again Dwicky was right in front of him. Startled a little bit, Zim jumped and put his back flat against the door. He was trapped.

"I thought I told you not to talk to him." Dwicky said sternly.

Zim opened his mouth to protest then just shut it. He'd learned over the years that when Dwicky was angry he wouldn't listen to Zim, in fact arguing only made his punishment worse.

"You need some father-son bonding." Dwicky growled and grabbed Zim's wrist, dragging him through the kitchen and down the basement stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

"You can talk to me, you know." Dib said compassionately. "I promise that whatever you say in this office stays in this office." Dib had been able to make an appointment with Zim through his art teacher, since Zim refused to acknowledge him when he had tried directly.

"Zim, I can't help you if you won't talk to me." Dib tried. Zim just shook his head. He was sitting in the rocking chair, arms crossed over his chest and head down. He had chosen the chair farthest away from Dib's desk so Dib had sat himself down on the couch, which was nearer. He didn't dare invade Zim's personal space though, that would probably just cause the boy to run away.

"Your dad is a little over-protective, isn't he?" Dib said gently. "My dad was the opposite – he never had time for me."

Zim mumbled something. "What? I couldn't hear you." Dib said, Zim only shook his head silently again.

Dib resumed his monologue. "Well that's what I heard anyway. I don't remember my childhood; I was in an accident a few years ago and suffered some brain damage." Dib smiled when Zim made a soft, innocent laughing sound at that. "I was in a coma for months. When I woke up I didn't remember anything. My doctor told me that they contacted my dad to ask him to come to the hospital but he said he was too busy. Apparently we hadn't seen or spoken to each other for years." Dib felt a little pang of sorrow at this. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, it isn't very professional of me. You should be telling me about your father."

"He's not my father." Zim said, just loudly enough for Dib to hear him.

"Oh, I see." Dib said.

"Dwicky just raised me. We're not related . . . I don't remember my family." Zim whispered.

Dib put his hand on Zim's knee and smiled warmly. "Then we're the same." Dib said. Zim looked up and Dib could see the beginnings of what might be trust in his large violet eyes.

"Zim, does Dwicky hurt you?" Dib asked and immediately wished he hadn't. The spark disappeared and Zim rushed toward the door.

"No!" Zim said over his shoulder as he swiftly exited.

Dib could tell he was lying. "Shit." He cursed to himself.

"Please, Mr. Dwicky. Zim won't talk to me - he won't even look at me at school. I just want to talk to him for a moment." Dib pleaded with the older man. "I just want to apologize!"

"Of course he won't talk to you because my boy listens to his father. Why do you keep bothering him? I told you once already I don't want you associating with him. Let me make this very clear: stay the fuck away from my son. Don't piss me off!" Dwicky said loudly and slammed the door in Dib's face.

Dib went back to his house and returned to the master bedroom on the second floor. He had been working on that room for days cleaning it up. It actually looked pretty good now, with fresh paint on the walls and most of his furniture moved in. Once he could replace the stained carpet it will look brand new.

About 30 minutes later Dib emerged from the shower, feeling relaxed and just about ready for bed. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and he was using another one to dry his hair. He had been thinking about Zim non-stop for the past week. Worrying so much over one patient was not good practice. "I don't think of him as just a patient, though." Dib said to himself, looking out the front window at Dwicky and Zim's house. Movement at the bottom of his vision caught his attention – Zim was standing at Dib's side of the street, just staring at his house.

Dib bolted down the stairs and to the door. He opened it to see that Zim still standing there, seemingly unsure if he should come closer. Dib said nothing, he just opened the door wider and gestured for him to enter. So Zim did.

"Sorry I'm half-naked, I just got out of the shower." Dib said, rummaging through some of the many moving boxes still cluttering up his living room. He found what he was looking for – a black robe that he immediately pulled on. He dropped the towel that had been wrapped around his waist and knotted the belt.

"I figured; you're all wet." Zim said shyly.

"Oh ya." Dib gave him a big, goofy grin. Zim tried to hide his little smile by turning his face away but Dib saw it.

"Would you like a soda?" Dib asked. "I cleaned up the fridge."

"Yes, please."

Dib disappeared into the kitchen for a bit and Zim sat down on the couch they had moved in together. Dib returned with two cold cans of soda. "Non-caffeinated because it's late." He explained as he handed one to Zim. Zim smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"It's not that late. You sound like an old man." Zim commented.

"I am an old man." Dib laughed and popped the top of his soda. He took a sip then set it down on one of the boxes. "I'm glad you came over."

Zim fidgeted, unable to make eye contact. He fumbled with the can of soda, trying to open it. After a few failed attempts Dib took it from him and popped the top, then handed it back.

"Is something wrong?" Dib asked. Zim took a drink of his soda then set it down next to Dib's.

"Well I was wondering why . . . you aren't married." Zim finally said after a few minutes.

Dib was surprised this is what Zim wanted to talk about and not his father or some school issue. "Okay, well I just never met the right person I guess and now, well, I'm almost 40 –"

"That's not that old!" Zim blurted out.

Dib couldn't help but chuckle at Zim's earnestness. "Thanks. Why do you want to know?" He took another sip of soda.

"I dunno, I mean I know why but I guess . . . I just . . . " Zim stammered.

"It's okay, you don't have to force yourself to answer if you aren't comfortable." Dib put his hand on Zim's knee again, like he had earlier during their counseling appointment. Dib didn't even seem to notice he did it, he was more focused on comforting the jumpy teenager. Zim noticed it though.

"Your face is turning blue, are you ok? OhmyGod!" Dib said, alarmed. He stood up and started looking around for his phone, intending to call for an ambulance.

"It's okay, I'm not suffocating." Zim explained, used to people having this reaction. "I just flush blue instead of red. It's part of my skin condition."

"Skin condition?" Dib said with relief. He sat back down again and reached his hand out to touch Zim's face in fascination. Zim jerked back out of his reach stiffly.

"Ya, my skin is green." He said mockingly. "What did you think was wrong with me?"

"I didn't think anything was wrong with you, I just didn't pay it any mind." Dib said as he put his hands onto his lap, appreciating that Zim needed his space.

"It doesn't bother you?" Zim asked, incredulously.

Dib shook his head back and forth. "Why would it? Is that the reason you always wear gloves? Your 'skin condition'?" Dib looked at Zim's hands and his forehead creased briefly. It was the first time he noticed that Zim only had two fingers and a thumb on both hands.

Zim put his hands behind his back timidly, not liking Dib's scrutiny. "Yes." There was an awkward silence between them then so they both took a drink of their sodas. Dib as about to fill the silence with some dumb chit chat but he noticed Zim seemed to be trying to get the courage to say something, so he waited silently.

"Dib . . . ?" Zim started.

"Yes?" Dib replied, curious what the boy would say next.

"Do you . . . I mean would you . . . ?" Zim's clumsiness was making Dib feel awkward. He tried not to cringe while silently willing Zim to just spit it out.

Zim closed his mouth, flustered and embarrassed. He looked up into Dib's bewildered face and decided to just do what his body wanted. He leaned forward and kissed Dib on the lips.

Dib didn't pull away when Zim kissed him – he didn't want to give the boy the impression that he found him disgusting or repulsive – but he didn't kiss back. Zim's kiss was just as clumsy as his speech had been but there was something very sweet and innocent about it. Dib could tell that this was his first kiss and he felt bad for that, since he was going to have to reject him next.

"I see now." Dib said when Zim pulled away. Zim's face was completely blue and he wouldn't look up from the floor.

"I know you don't like me. I don't know what I'm doing." Zim got up to leave but Dib grabbed his wrist

"Don't go." Zim looked down at him, eyes wide. Dib realized it wasn't confusion or surprise Zim was feeling, it was fear. Zim was staring at Dib's hand that was holding his wrist. Dib immediately let go.

"I wasn't going to hurt you, I just wanted to talk about this. Please don't leave." Dib breathed a small sigh of relief when Zim slowly sat back down on the couch.

" I'm really flattered you are fond of me but – " Dib started.

"I know, you're not gay." Zim interrupted.

"That's not it." Dib countered.

"So you are gay?" Zim said, bringing his eyes up to look into Dib's. "You just don't want me?"

"That's not it either! I can't, I mean you're just . . . you can't just –" Dib stopped himself then ran his fingers through his damp hair. He took a breath and started again. "You're 17 Zim, I'm almost 40. I'm a guy! You can't be serious about this."

"I am serious! I really want to go out with you." Zim blurted out, then felt like a complete moron for the way he said it.

"It wouldn't work." Dib said gently. "Okay?"

Dib sighed sadly when he saw the tears gathering in the corners of Zim's eyes. "I guess he really thinks he's serious." Dib thought. He went to put his hand on Zim's shoulder, intending to pull him into a comforting hug. Zim jerked back again, this time a little exaggeratedly.

"Zim, there are plenty of kids your age who would be thrilled to have you as a boyfriend." Dib said hopefully. "You don't have anything in common with an 'old man' like me."

"I'm not a kid. And how do you know what we don't have in common?" Zim challenged, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "You won't even give me the chance to get to know me."

"You can come over whenever you want. We can be friends and get to know each other that way."

"I don't want to be friends." Zim said resolutely. "So you don't want to go out with me because of my age? That's not fair."

"Well yes, your age is a big part of it. You are also a student at the school I work at, and my patient. It would be unethical." Dib explained.

"I'm not your 'patient', I just came to talk to you once because my teacher made me."

"Zim, I'm sorry if you're upset. I think you should go to bed and in the morning you'll feel better. You are welcome to stay the night if you want, but you would have to sleep on the couch." Zim looked at Dib in surprise, then nodded his head. Dib smiled and got a blanket out of the hallway closet for him.

"Help yourself to anything in the fridge." Dib said as he walked up the stairs. "I cleaned the bathroom so it isn't scary anymore - don't be afraid to use it." He called down.

Dib was having a strange dream. It was going by so quickly he barely was able to see what was going on. He was seeing images blurring into each other as they appeared then disappeared, along with flashes of light: ambulances, rain, a tall shadowy man raised his arm back as if about to strike someone then a small moose on the floor. A child's laughter rang out but it was warped, sounding very unnatural. Something was spinning and spinning and spinning, people were screaming. He saw something round and shiny, deep red in color in his hand then he violently jerked awake, a silent scream on his lips.

He was panting heavily and drenched in sweat. The sheets were bunched at the foot of the bed as if he had kicked them off. Dib reached over on his nightstand and flipped on the lamp. He yelped in surprise when he saw Zim kneeling on the floor, resting his head and arms on the bed.

"Are you ok?" Dib asked worriedly.

"Yes." Zim answered simply.

"Why are you sitting there?" Dib rubbed at his eye, feeling groggy.

"I have nightmares too." Zim looked so small and helpless sitting there like that. Dib reached down and picked him up under the arms, vaguely noting that he was even lighter than he looked. Dib set him in the bed next to him gently and pulled the covers over both of them, wrapping his arms around Zim's tiny frame and pulling him close. If he weren't so tired Dib would have appreciated that Zim wasn't pulling away from him.

"Go to sleep now, okay?" Dib said, barely awake.

"Dib?" Zim asked.

"Hmm?" Dib answered sleepily.

"Do you think I'm attractive?" Zim sounded so pitiful.

"I do, but you're just a baby." Dib mumbled, barely understandable.

"Dib?" No answer this time. "Dib?" Zim persisted. Zim timidly reached up and put his hand on Dib's broad chest. He felt the strong heartbeat for a few moments, then rolled him from his side onto his back. Zim lowered the covers and crawled down so that he was lying between Dib's long legs.

Dib had changed into a white shirt and boxers before he'd gone to bed and now Zim reached his gloved hands up into the legs of his boxers, rubbing Dib's bare thighs. Dib made a sleepy sound at the touch but didn't wake up. Zim groped around under Dib's boxers for a few more moments before he pushed Dib's shirt up, exposing his flat stomach. He traced the treasure trail down Dib's lower belly with his finger, following it all the way down into the waistband of his shorts. Zim deftly pulled Dib's slightly stiffening member out of the hole in the front of his boxers. He grasped it firmly around the base and opened his mouth.

"No!" Dib woke up instantly when he felt his most sensitive body part grabbed. He backed away from the confused teenager as much as he could, quickly concealing himself in his boxers again. "What are you doing?!"

"I was about to suck you off. You like that, don't you?" Zim asked calmly.

"Yes. I mean, wait - why were you doing that? I told you before – we're friends. Only friends!" Dib was taken aback by how Zim was looking at him. His expression one of bewilderment only at Dib's objection to his services, as if this were a perfectly normal thing for friends to do to pass the time.

"But you invited me to stay the night." Zim said, head cocked to the side slightly.

"That doesn't mean I want something like this from you. Damnit Zim, why would you think that?"

"I don't understand." Zim said, getting upset. "You invited me to stay. You brought me into your bed. Why are you mad?"

"Zim, I'm not mad." Dib reached out for Zim's strange hands but he pulled them away again. Dib grabbed them and held them in his hands anyway. Zim looked up at him expressionlessly. "I don't want you to feel obligated to do something like this for me. I just enjoy your company."

Zim just stared at him quizzically. "Zim, I don't want to have sex with you." Dib said bluntly. Zim blinked a few times, obviously shocked by the comment.

"But – " He started.

"No more talk, just sleep. Stay there!" Dib tucked Zim into the bed tightly. "This time I'm sleeping on the floor!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Alien, come help me hang this curtain rod!" Dib yelled out. Zim had been coming over to Dib's house almost every evening since that first strange night he had stayed over. Often he would sleep over and they would work on fixing up Dib's house or watch movies late into the night, sometimes they'd play old video games on the ancient Atari had Dib bought at a garage sale as a joke. Zim always crawls into the bed with Dib to sleep but never tries to seduce him anymore. In fact, it is almost as if Zim were a small child crawling in bed with his parents because he was afraid to sleep alone – he even wanted to cuddle with Dib while they slept. For some reason Dib didn't feel like it was inappropriate at all, he had come to care for Zim very much, almost like a big brother.

"What now, Hippo-head?" Zim said, bounding into the spare room. He laughed when he saw Dib standing on a chair, holding up the long rod trying to sling it into the hook by himself. Zim had been smiling a lot lately, Dib noticed. It thrilled him to no end.

"Hippo-head?" Dib said, pretending to be offended. It had become a game between them to make up silly nicknames for each other, making fun of the things they both felt self-conscious about. It had worked well in developing a deep and trusting friendship.

"Gargantuan-head?" Zim offered, getting up on another chair on the other end of the window to help hang the rod.

"Uh, let's stick with Hippo-head. Space-boy." They both laughed and jumped back down to the floor. Standing in the doorway they surveyed the newly completed room. They had cleaned up the house and re-painted everything. The new carpet had been laid in the bedrooms and den and nice hardwood floors in the kitchen and dining room. Now they were just adding the finishing touches, such as curtains and unpacking the last few remaining boxes of odds and ends that Dib had collected over time.

"You know now that this spare room is done you can sleep in here if you want." Dib said lightly. "The bed is actually pretty comfortable, even though it's small. Oh wait, it's the perfect size for you, Shortie!"

Zim laughed quietly at the jab, looking at the bed thoughtfully. "We can make it your room." Dib said carefully. "For when you come over, I mean." Dib suddenly felt uncomfortable, clearing his throat. "You know you can put some of your stuff in, some toiletries or whatever. I mean you sleep over here more often than you don't and, uh . . . " He cleared his throat again.

Zim's face broke out into a huge child-like smile, eyes sparkling. "Thanks Dib!" He walked up to the window and ran his hand across the sill. "A real room. For me!" He said to himself, obviously delighted.

Dib chuckled and left to throw away the now empty cardboard boxes in the outside garbage bins. As he walked back up to his door he couldn't help but peer over to Zim's house. He knew that Dwicky would be furious if he knew Zim was coming over so much. He knew he shouldn't be allowing the boy to disobey his father but there was something about Dwicky he didn't like. Zim was showing so much of his personality now and being so happy that Dib couldn't find it in his heart to send him away. Obviously his visits with Dib were doing him a lot of good.

When Dib came back inside he heard some banging sounds in Zim's new room so he went to investigate.

"Zim, what are you doing?!" Dib asked, trying to keep himself from laughing. Zim had brought the microwave into his room as well the TV set. He was just finishing hooking the Atari to it when Dib had come back.

"You said I could put some stuff in here." Zim answered, barely paying Dib any attention as he turned on the video game set to make sure it was hooked up correctly.

"Ya, your stuff. This is my stuff!" Dib replied.

"Well whose room is it in? It's my stuff now, old man." Zim handed Dib a controller. "I'll play you for it." He smirked.

Two hours later.

"Yep, I told you it was my stuff!" Zim said triumphantly. He stretched his back with his arms out theatrically and dropped his controller smugly into Dib's lap. He had beaten Dib in every single game they had, even Frogger! And that was Dib's game!

"Ya, ya, you win. You little twerp." Dib pouted and stood up, tousling Zim's black hair as he walked out of the room. "How can you be so good at games that were popular from when I was a kid?" He griped on his way to the kitchen. "I feel like having a snack, do you want some popcorn or something? We can pop it up in your microwave." Dib asked as he searched through his cabinets for his instant popcorn.

"Zim?" Dib walked back over to Zim's room with a pack of popcorn in his hand. The boy was nowhere to be found.

"I told you not to associate with that asshole! What were you doing over there?!" Dwicky yelled. He tossed Zim onto the floor of the basement roughly. Zim made a pained grunting noise when he hit the cement with his hip.

Dwicky had woken up and gone to the basement to check on his son to find he wasn't there. Somehow he just knew that Dib had something to do with it. He had walked over and just when he was about to knock on the door he heard Zim's voice inside. He couldn't make out what he had said but his son's tone sounded very comfortable. Too comfortable.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Zim got onto his hands and knees and crawled back away from Dwicky until his back hit the wall. He was cornered.

"Are you just giving it to him for free?!" Dwicky yelled, throwing off his jacket and shirt. "Maybe I should call up the guys again, they're always asking about you." He threatened.

Zim's eyes shot wide with horror. "No! You said I didn't have to do that anymore!"

Dwicky grabbed Zim's shirt, pulling him up into his scowling face. "I thought you were focusing on school. I didn't know you had so much 'free time.' I'll find better ways to fill it." Dwicky said, Zim's screams couldn't be heard by anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Dib was sitting on his window seat in his upstairs bedroom, thoughtfully watching the house across the street. It was just a little past 10:00 PM Friday night. Dib hadn't seen Zim in a week - the Junior hadn't come to school since that night he disappeared from Dib's house. Dib had become very worried that something had happened but when he checked with the administrative office they said his father had been calling in every morning to tell them that Zim was sick.

"Maybe that's why he disappeared so quickly that night. He didn't want to be sick in my house so he ran home? No." Dib said out loud, absently chewing on his bottom lip. Dib didn't think that Zim was sick at all - he had seemed perfectly healthy that night. Dib felt like something very bad was going on inside that house but he couldn't just barge in and demand to see Zim. He also had no evidence that Zim was anything other than resting, ill, so calling the police was out. "I wish Dwicky would let me talk to him."

A car pulled up in front of their house and three men got out. As they walked up the path to the doorway Dwicky opened it and greeted them affably, obviously he had been anticipating their arrival. The four of them disappeared into the house, laughing. Dib knew he wouldn't be able to sleep so he went downstairs for a snack and some TV.

About an hour later Dib noticed the headlights of another car arriving next door. He curiously peeked out the window between the curtains. One man got out this time and approached the door. When he got there the three men from earlier said hello to him and left. Dwicky invited the new man inside. Dib went back to watching re-runs of Mysterious Mysteries.

Dib was startled awake when he heard yelling from across the street. It was Sunday night now and he had just fallen asleep. He looked at the clock on his nightstand – 3:25 AM. He went to his window to see Dwicky throwing some guy out of his house. The man's suit was in disarray and his shirt unbuttoned.

"I told you not the face! Get the fuck out of here!" Dwicky yelled, tossing the man's jacket onto the ground in front of him.

"Give me my money back!" The man ordered as he stumbled to stand back up.

"Fuck you!" Dwicky screamed back. "If you don't get out of here in the next 10 seconds I'll kill you!"

"Drunken assholes." Dib remarked.

"Ya I'll get out of here - right to the cops! What you're doing to that kid is sick!" The man grabbed his jacket and started back for his car. Dib felt his blood run cold at that last comment then watched as Dwicky ran after him and grabbed him by the back of the neck. Dib couldn't hear what Dwicky was saying but it was obviously a threat, judging by the way the man's face paled. Dwicky threw the man roughly and he ran clumsily to his car. The car screeched as it tore off down the street. Dwicky disappeared back into his house.

"Shit." Dib muttered. He grabbed his cell phone from the charger and called the police station. In a way he was happy to have an excuse to send the cops over – they were being loud and 'disturbing the peace' - but in another way he wasn't happy about it at all. While he was on the phone he also explained his concerns about Zim and that men had been coming and going over there all weekend, but staying no longer than an hour or so. While Dib was waiting for the cops to arrive, again watching through his upstairs window, another car pulled up to the house across the street. Two men got out and disappeared into the house. "What the fuck is going on over there? Is he a drug dealer or something?" Dib thought, glancing at the clock again. It was almost time for him to get ready for work.

It felt like forever before a police car finally pulled up into Dwicky's driveway. They had just missed the two men who had already left. Two police officers got out and knocked on the door. After a few minutes Dwicky opened it. Some words were exchanged that Dib couldn't hear and the officers were invited inside.

Dib got himself dressed and ready for work, constantly glancing out of the window to make sure the cop car was still there. He went downstairs and quickly got some toast and coffee, then checked the time. He would be late for work but he couldn't leave until he knew the outcome of the police's visit.

Dib's concern got the better of him and decided to go over there and see for himself what was going on now, even though he knew his presence would not be welcomed. He locked his door and started walking down his driveway when the officers were escorted out by a very tired-looking Dwicky. Dib paused, then turned stiffly to his car as if that had been his destination all along. "Nice save." He whispered to himself.

Dib was astounded to hear the cops apologizing to Dwicky for disturbing him as he unlocked his car. He heard their car doors close and couldn't help but look over as they pulled out. Dwicky was smiling at them , he even waved as they drove away. Dib noticed that as soon as they left Dwicky turned and looked directly at him – his glare very deliberate. The look on his face was not as happy as it was a few moments before, in fact he looked royally pissed. Dib smiled awkwardly then got in his car. As Dib drove away for work Dwicky stayed out and watched him go, not moving a muscle except turning his head to follow Dib's retreat until the car was completely out of sight. "Just perfect." Dib said to the empty car.

"He's here today!" Dib cried like an idiot to the administrative secretary. He had come between appointments to check if Dwicky had called Zim in sick again and she had told him he hadn't. She gave him a hesitant smile as he ran out the door. Then he ran right back in. "What class does he have right now?"

It was almost 11:45 - the time when classes to let out for lunch. Dib was waiting outside of the history building, waiting for the bell to ring. When it finally did rowdy students began pouring out of the rooms. Dib had stationed himself at the corner of the lockers so he could see every student who walked out. "Where is he?" A group of three female students heard the new counselor talking to himself and giggled as they passed by him on the way to their lockers.

It only took a few minutes for all of the students to leave the classes and get to where they wanted to be for lunch and he still hadn't seen Zim. Dib sighed, "Is there another history building?" The door to room 4 opened and a figure emerged cautiously. Even though he was wearing a bulky pullover again with the hood up and Dib could not see his face he knew it was Zim. The short student looked around then began walking quickly away from where Dib was waiting, head down. "He's leaving campus!" Dib said.

"Zim!" Dib yelled, speed-walking after the teen. Zim's back straightened for a moment, "He heard me!" Dib said happily to himself, then Zim broke into a run.

"What the -?" Dib ran after him. Zim was slowed down by having to dart around students on his way to the street, Dib knew that once he was able to get to his full speed Dib would never be able to catch him.

"Stop him!" Dib yelled, trying his best to follow behind him but he just kept running into students and tripping on backpacks. Zim was getting farther away. "Zim! Come back!"

A Senior heard the commotion and cruelly stuck his leg out right as Zim passed by - he was actually able to make contact. Zim made an involuntary "Oof!" sound as he crashed to the ground hard, scraping his gloves. Several students laughed meanly at him while the one who had tripped him grabbed his wrist.

"I got him, Mr. Counselor!" The Senior called, holding onto a wildly struggling Zim.

"Thanks, Torque." Dib ran up to them, panting much harder than he would have liked. "Zim, calm down. Come talk to me!"

"Let go! LET GO!" Zim yelled, Dib heard the panic in his voice - he knew that Zim didn't like to be touched by most people. Especially around the arms.

"Dude, chillax." Torque said derisively, smirking.

Zim bent down slightly and brought one leg over his head lightning quick, scorpion kicking Torque in the face. The boy doubled over in pain, clutching his bleeding nose. He tried to scream but he had no voice, all that came out was a choking sound. Zim tried to take advantage of the moment and dash off again but Dib grabbed his arm just before he could.

"Zim, what the Hell? Why are you – ?" Dib started.

"Leave me alone! Don't touch me - I don't want to have sex with you!" Zim screamed. Everyone heard and gasped.

"Whoa!" Dib immediately let go and put his hands up in defense. Zim tore off, out of sight in mere seconds. "He just said that to get away, I am NOT a pedophile!" Dib said, only making things worse. He hadn't noticed how many students had gathered to watch the show, now they were all whispering to each other about how the new counselor was a gay pedophile going after students and had broken Torque's nose because he had refused Dib's sexual advances.

Principal McNally emerged from the crowd. "Someone take Torque to the school nurse. Dib, come to my office."

"Well that could have gone better." Dib said sarcastically.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well that sucked." Dib said as he got in his car and left for the day. Zim watched him leave from the bush he was crouching in. Zim didn't want to go home, he knew what was waiting for him there. When he doesn't get home right after school Dwicky gets furious. Dusk was already approaching; he probably wouldn't let Zim come back to school at all if he went home now. Zim was so worried that Dwicky would keep him chained up in that dank basement indefinitely - instead of at night and all weekend as he has started doing.

"I can't go back. I can't." Zim mumbled, putting his hand to his left temple. The fall from earlier had ripped his gloves and scraped his palms, but his skin heals so fast that the marks were already gone. Only smudges of blood remained. Blue blood. Zim wondered for the millionth time if he is even human at all, even though Dwicky insisted many times that he is.

He waited a few more minutes, watching the remaining faculty cars disappear one by one. Once they were all gone he quietly stepped out from his hiding place and headed back into campus. He reached his destination: the counselor's office. Dib's office.

The door and the window were both locked. He decided it was better to break the door instead of the window. He grabbed the knob and twisted it as hard as he could, while leaning into the door. Wood snapped under his grasp and he pushed the door open. The office was dark and empty when he entered, but it smelled like coffee and Dib and that was comforting. In the safety of the darkness he closed the door, then removed his wig and popped out his contacts, setting them carefully on the large desk. He sat down at the computer and woke it from 'sleep mode'.

Zim isn't allowed to use Dwicky's computer at home, and the computers at the library had to be paid for by the hour and since Zim didn't get an allowance he'd never really been able to research his condition. He was clumsy with the computer at first but figured out how to use it quite efficiently after a little trial and error. He typed each of his anomalies into the search engine separately, then all together: green skin, blue blood, sharp pink teeth, pink tears, three clawed fingers, two clawed toes, 2 antennae, no nose, no ears, no hair, no nipples, no navel, long pointed ridged purplish tongue, purplish gingiva, large red eyes with no pupils, allergic to water and meat, incredibly quick healing, incredibly strong and fast, doesn't require sleep or food, abnormal genitalia, strange pod on his back that couldn't be removed – God so many things. "I'm a freak." Zim thought for the umpteenth time.

A few of the conditions he typed in individually received medical indications: green skin from organ failure or red eyes from allergic reactions, and a few others that didn't fit him. Other than those the only results he got were science fiction stories and movie references – monsters, mutants and aliens. Zim knew that Dib called him 'alien' out of fun due to his green skin but now it really hit home with him. "What the fuck am I?" He said to the empty room.

There was only one person he could talk to about these concerns he had, only one person who would protect him from Dwicky. Zim was sure Dib would be very mad at him for earlier but he had no one else to turn to. He made up his mind to confide in the counselor.

Dib was having a hard time sleeping, again. "I swear all I do anymore is worry about that damn kid." He said, munching on popcorn and watching the house across the street from his downstairs front window. He really wanted to go over and make sure Zim had gotten home safely after he ran off but he knew that wouldn't go over well.

Dib hadn't even realized he'd fallen sleep on his couch until a loud knock at his door startled him awake. He checked the time on his DVD player, 4:30 AM. He yawned widely as he opened the door.

"Zim!" Was all he managed to say before the boy shoved him back against the wall, kicking the door closed with his foot. Zim reached up behind Dib's neck and pulled him down to his own eye level, then kissed Dib's mouth firmly. Dib intended to push him away, to remind him that they were not in this kind of relationship, but his brain was slow and groggy. He didn't even realize he was kissing Zim back hungrily until he had grabbed the teen and carried him to the couch.

He dropped Zim onto the couch, careful not to lose lip contact as their kiss deepened and became more heated. He crawled over him but Zim reached up quickly, flipping them over so that Dib was sitting on the couch instead. Zim knelt down onto the floor before Dib and aggressively attacked Dib's pants, tearing them open and grabbing his fully erect member quickly and efficiently. Dib opened his mouth to protest but he couldn't seem to manage it. He gasped loudly in pleasure instead as Zim took his entire dick into his mouth – it had been a very long time.

Dib couldn't tear his eyes away from Zim's mouth bobbing up and down on his cock. In the back of his head he knew it was wrong to let him do this, it was awfully wrong but it felt so awfully good. He began to thrust his hips in time with Zim's pace, the feeling of hitting the back of Zim's throat with the tip of his dick was divine.

Once Dib was in the state of mind where he was unable to protest anymore Zim ripped off Dib's shirt in one fluid motion then quickly claimed his lips in another kiss. He took Dib's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it while he removed his own pants – keeping the adult distracted so he couldn't stop him.

It was all happening so quickly, Dib's head was reeling with desire – he couldn't remember why he had wanted Zim to stop. Zim wasted no time in taking Dib's dick into his tight ass all the way to the root.

"Ah fuck!" Dib exclaimed gracelessly as Zim slowly began to move up and down. Zim alternated between long, deep strokes and then small, quick circling with his hips. Dib put his hands on Zim's thighs then rested his head back, eyes clamped shut in ecstasy. Zim took advantage of his position and attacked his neck with licks and kisses.

"Zim, slow down I'm gonna – " Was all Dib could get out before he came long and hard inside of Zim. He grunted as his body finished spasming, reaching out for the teen's face who had just given him the best orgasm he had ever had but he wasn't there.

Dib jerked awake, appalled with the dream he'd just had. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" He asked the empty room, television still on but muted. Dib stood up and started for the bathroom to wash his face when he felt something cold run down his leg. "You have got to be kidding me." He said, knowing exactly what that wetness was. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a wet dream, literally. "What am I doing? He's just a kid!" Dib said, reprimanding himself as he took off his boxers and stepped into the shower. He didn't bother letting it warm up, he stood under the cold stream of water and let guilt wash over him with it.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" He asked the empty room again.

Dib was very tired when it was time for him to get ready for work so he called in sick. He hadn't wanted to fall asleep again after his 'stimulating' dream so he had just stayed up. He was in the spare room – Zim's room – playing video games to keep himself awake. He was hoping that if he just totally exhausted himself that when he did fall asleep it'd be too deep for dreams.

He caught himself nodding off when his car crashed into a tree on his game. He told it to play again but this time he couldn't even stay awake long enough to hit the gas button to make the car go. Unfortunately for him, though, his nap didn't last long.

There was a tapping on the window. When Dib didn't wake up it became a banging. Dib slowly got up and opened the curtains. A small figure was there with a hoodie. "Zim." Dib said with relief. He turned to go open the front door and Zim banged on the window again. When Dib turned back to him Zim lowered his hood and shook his head.

Dib rushed to open the window. "Zim, what happened to your face?" He said in concern as he popped the screen off. He helped the shorter boy climb through the window. Once Zim was in the room he rushed into Dib's arms."It's okay, I'm not mad. And Torque's nose isn't broken." Dib held him tight for a few moments longer then guided him over to the bed. His clothes were filthy. "Have you been out all night?"

Zim nodded while Dib inspected the long, bloody mark that ran up his the left side of his face from jaw to temple – just barely missing his eye. "I can't go home." Zim's voice was shaky.

"Come on, I'll draw you a bath." Dib offered.

"I can't." Zim said, eyes averted to the wall. "I'm allergic to water."

"How can I clean you up then?" Dib asked. He stopped himself from probing Zim further about such a strange allergy, his curiosity is strong but he knew that this isn't the time.

"Do you have any rubbing alcohol?" Zim inquired.

"Uh ya I think so, hold on." Dib ran off then came back soon with bottle of alcohol and a rag.

"Tell me what's going on." Dib demanded, already pouring alcohol on the rag.

"I can clean up myself." Zim protested, clutching onto his dirty sweatshirt.

Dib stared squarely into Zim's violet eyes, Zim couldn't meet his gaze. Dib knew he had won this silent battle and began to wipe the blue blood off of Zim's face. "Zim, what does Dwicky do to you?"

Zim made a strange "nn" sound in the back of his throat, suddenly becoming restless. Zim's eyes darted around the room as if he were looking for an escape – Dib was blocking his path to the window – then started hyperventilating.

"Zim, calm down!" Dib told him. Zim started making mewling noises in his throat, his eyes were impossibly wide. Dib jumped up on the bed next to him and pulled him into his lap, hugging him tight. "It's okay, Zim. I'm right here. I won't ask again, I promise." He petted Zim's head and made some soft cooing noises.

"It's just a panic attack, you'll be fine once it passes. Have you ever had one before?" Zim nodded, Dib continued to stroke his head. "Okay. Take a deep, slow breath. Good. Just keep breathing deeply and listen to my voice, okay? I'm going to tell you a story." Zim nodded his head again, his hands clutched at Dib's shirt.

"I realized the other day that since I'd moved here I'd only been to the school, the store and here. I hadn't seen any more of the town." Dib said, talking Zim through his attack. "So I drove down to the pier - have you been to the pier, Honey?" Zim shook his head, still breathing fast but not as frantically as before. "Take a deep breath again . . . good. You should go, it's nice down there. I like living in a town so close to the water. A fair is in town, I watched the ferris wheel for a while until it was dark enough for them to turn on the lights. Would you like for me to take you there sometime?" Zim nodded."Okay." Dib smiled. "I didn't expect so many sea gulls but they were everywhere, pigeons too. I threw them some popcorn even though there are signs that say not to do that." Dib laughed softly and rocked Zim as he began to relax. "I am always eating popcorn aren't I? I think it's my favorite snack. Deep breaths." Dib couldn't help himself from kissing Zim on the head. "You don't like popcorn do you?"

Zim shook his head. "Ya you never eat anything salty, I only see you eat and drink sweet things. How about carmel popcorn?" Dib asked him.

"I've never had it." Zim's voice was muffled since his face was buried so far into Dib's chest.

"Well that's not good. We'll get some at the fair. I know you'll like it."

"Dib?" Came the muffled voice again.

"Hmm?" Dib was relieved that Zim's breathing had returned to normal.

"Take me away from here. Please." Zim begged.

Dib pushed Zim's shoulders back to look at Zim properly. He cupped the boy's face in his hands, wiping away a tear with his thumb. "Zim, you're a minor. I'd be kidnapping you."

"Please!" Zim pleaded. He grabbed onto Dib's hands with his own and squeezed them. It hurt but Dib didn't make him stop.

"I can't help you unless you'll say what's going on. I want to help you, Zim, but you won't let me."

Zim pulled back from Dib's hand, shaking his head miserably. "He'll find me here." He said, beginning to sob.

As if on cue Dwicky started banging on Dib's door, screaming for him to open it. "You asshole! I know my kid's in there, bring him out!"

"Zim stay here, I'll get rid of him." Dib held onto Zim's hands just a little longer before he left, hoping it would help keep him calm while he was away. "Just relax and I'll be right back. Don't forget to breathe!" Zim looked terrified but he nodded, taking another deep breath.

Dib opened the door to a very red-faced Dwicky. "Sup?" He said, trying to sound as sick as possible.

"He isn't home, he isn't at school and you are here. Tell Zim if he comes home now he won't get in trouble." Dwicky said through clenched teeth.

"Zim isn't at school?" Dib said, playing dumb.

Dwicky narrowed his eyes at Dib, obviously not buying his act."ZIM!" He yelled loudly into the house.

"Ow." Dib said flippantly, sticking his finger in his ear. There was only silence. "He's not here, Dwicky. Sorry."

"Let me look around." Dwicky tried to shoulder his way past the threshold but Dib held the door firmly.

"Ah no, you don't want me in your house and I definitely don't want you in mine."

"Hiding him?" Dwicky smirked.

"No, it's just a mess. From moving, you know?" Dib said smoothly.

"If you don't let me in I'll call the cops, just like you did." Dwicky threatened.

"Fine by me, you'll just look like an idiot when they find he's NOT HERE." Dwicky obviously didn't expect Dib to call his bluff. His mood visibly darkened.

"I know he's here." Dwicky turned and marched away. He looked over his shoulder and pointed an accusatory finger at Dib. "I know he's here!" He repeated.

"Don't you think you should be out looking for him?" Dib called after him. Dwicky flipped him off then stormed back into his house, slamming the door behind him." Mm'kay." Dib said and went back inside.

Zim huddling on the bed against the wall, when he saw Dib walk back into the room he ran to him, throwing himself into Dib's arms. Dib caught him and rubbed his back, patiently waiting for him to stop trembling. "Let's watch some movies, okay?" Dib suggested. Zim nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

"Go ahead and pick anything you want from my DVDs." Dib called from the kitchen. He was getting a packet of microwavable popcorn and a bowl for himself to snack on. Zim picked 3 DVDs from Dib's collection in the living room but then scampered back to his room with them.

Zim was currently dressed in an old pair of Dib's pajamas and they were way too big on him. He was swimming in them but was happy to cuddle up inside, allowing the sleeves to cover his hands. It had been a compromise – Dib left Zim alone to clean himself up and Zim let Dib wash his filthy clothes. Dib found it very strange that after Zim had finished cleaning off the blood the mark on his face appeared to just be a scar instead of a gash like he was expecting. He was pretty sure that had never been there before but didn't say anything about it, afraid to push Zim into another panic attack.

"Don't you want to watch them on the big TV?" Dib asked when he came to use the microwave.

Zim shook his head, looking adorable sitting on his bed clutching three movies to his chest.

Dib rolled his eyes, pretending to be exasperated but in truth he was powerless against Zim's puppy dog eyes. Zim knew it, too.

"I'll get the DVD player." Dib said, then turned around to get it from the living room.

After he had set it up in Zim's room he took the movies from Zim. They were all animated and targeted for young audiences. Dib used to work with children when he first started counseling and these videos were from that time, he had totally forgotten about them. "Classics." Dib said, smiling nostalgically.

"I've never seen them." Zim said from somewhere inside his pajamas.

"You haven't seen these?" Dib asked curiously as he put one in. He sat back on the bed next to Zim to watch.

"Except for what they show in school I'd never seen any movies until I met you." Zim said, snuggling up into Dib's lap. Dib automatically put his arms around Zim.

"What?" He asked. Zim shushed him when the movie started. "What kind of childhood have you had, Zim?" Dib thought, it is hard for him to keep his questions in his head – he was so used to just talking out lout to himself.

"Zim." Dib said softly.

"Mm-hmm?" Zim answered, only half listening. He was laying down on his stomach with his head propped up on his hands, very involved with the movie that was playing.

Dib didn't like not having his full attention so he ran his hands up Zim's sides under his large pajama top, then pushed it off onto the floor. "Dib?" Zim laughed a little.

"Mm-hmm?" Dib echoed, kissing his shoulder and squeezing Zim's butt cheeks possessively. Zim rolled over and Dib instantly claimed his mouth in a deep kiss.

"Nnn . . . " Zim moaned out as Dib pushed his tongue into Zim's mouth. Zim accepted it willingly. Their kiss became more heated as they entangled their tongues with each other's.

Dib pushed Zim's legs open and positioned himself between them. He began to grind his erection against Zim's crotch in a very erotic way. Zim moaned and broke their kiss, wrapping his legs around Dib's body and grinding himself into Dib encouragingly. Dib leaned to the side and reached down into Zim's pants, grabbing hold of his hard on. He brought Zim's cock out of his pants began pumping it up and down, noting how Zim arched his back beautifully and his eyes closed in pleasure. His little moaning sounds were driving Dib crazy with lust. Dib noticed that Zim had no nipples or navel to play with so he focused on his throat, sucking and nipping at it while he jacked off the boy. Zim started to thrust his hips into Dib's hand, nearing his climax. A few more pumps and Zim released with a loud cry.

Dib continued to stroke Zim as his body spasmed a few more times. "Good boy." He said, then climbed back over the boy and planted a sweet kiss on the side of his mouth. When he leaned back after the kiss and looked down at Zim what looked back at him wasn't Zim's face, it was face of a giant insect: his hair was replaced with two twitching antennae and his eyes were a pupil-less liquid red.

"What the fuck!" Dib yelled as he jerked awake. He sat up and shook his head in disorientation. After a few moments he looked around for Zim and he didn't like where he found him.

Zim was pushed back onto the bed just like he was in Dib's dream, shirtless. Zim's face was flushed blue and Dib could see that he had an erection under his over-sized pajama pants. Dib immediately looked at is hand and Zim's stomach and saw that they were dry, no cum. Despite everything Dib was relieved that Zim's head looked completely normal, his black hair was tousled and his purple eyes were half-lidded in lust.

"OhmyGod, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Zim!" Dib got up and walked in a circle, doing his best to ignore his own hard on, not quite knowing what to do.

"Dib? What's wrong?" Zim asked, sitting up and watching Dib with confusion and concern.

"I was dreaming, this is a dream. I didn't do this. I couldn't have done this! What did I do?" He grabbed the pajama top from the floor and thrust into Zim's chest. "What did I do?!" He repeated, close to panicking.

"We were just kissing, and touching . . . " Zim said.

"What did I touch?!" Dib yelled.

"It's okay Dib, I wanted to." Zim said.

Zim let the shirt fall into his lap absently, exposing his chest again. Dib grabbed it and shoved it back onto his chest. "That does not make this okay!" Dib argued.

Zim pulled his shirt on since Dib was obviously so upset about his nude chest. "But you want me right? We can really be a couple!" Zim's smile was so joyful that it hurt Dib's heart but he just couldn't stop himself from freaking out.

Dib grabbed Zim's shoulders and looked squarely into his eyes. "Zim, what did I touch? Did I touch you 'inappropriately'?"

Zim's smile fell when he saw just how rattled Dib really was. "N-no, just my face and chest."

"Okay, Zim this is very important - I was dreaming. I didn't mean to molest you, okay?"

"You were dreaming about having sex with me." Zim said hopefully.

"Zim, I told you before I do not want to have sex with you." Dib persisted. "I was dreaming about . . . my ex-girlfriend. I'm still in love with her!" Dib lied, desperate. Zim's happy face crashed.

"But I'm in love with you, Dib. Why can't you try to love me too?" A tear slid down Zim's cheek.

"No, you're not. You are confusing friendship with love." Dib replied. "I just don't feel that way about you." He went to wipe the tear away but Zim lowered his head before he could reach it.

"Oh." He was obviously upset but Dib didn't think it was a good idea to try and comfort him at the moment. "Well, I'm tired now. I think I'll go to bed." He turned off the TV with the remote.

"Zim, I . . . I don't know – " Dib stammered. Zim simply lay down and pulled the covers over himself. "Please turn the light off and leave."

"Damnit." Dib quietly admonished himself then did just that.


	8. Chapter 8

It is always different variations of the same nightmare. Zim is always very little, and in the beginning he is always very happy. He is running around some kind living room, but sometimes it is a dim lab. A large dark shadow is following after him but he is not afraid of it, in fact when it catches him he laughs uproariously. He is full of joy and warmth when he is enveloped in that shadow.

Then the dream turns. There is a dark man with glowing eyes. He snatches Zim away from his loving shadow and runs away from it. When the shadow follows the dark man kills it and throws it in the street to be crushed under a car. People are screaming, Little Zim is crying - the dark man grabs his wrist and yanks him away. There is something in Little Zim's hand, something soft and familiar but in the confusion it is dropped and left behind.

Little Zim struggles against the man's grip, watching the people gather around his dead shadow, but he can't break free. It begins to rain, then Little Zim is on fire. His hand slips out of his glove and he tries to run back home but someone kicks him in the back and he falls. For some reason he is then electrocuted, screaming as the energy tears through his little frame. That's when he screams himself awake.

Zim huddled up under the covers, crying. He couldn't help the shudders that were wracking through his body. The dream is already fading but he remembers the fear, the sorrow and the feeling of utter helplessness. He wiped his pink tears from his cheeks then hopped out of his bed and ran up the stairs.

"Dib?" Zim whispered at the edge of his bed.

"Hmm?" Dib answered, still asleep.

"Can I sleep with you?" Zim asked Dib but he was already climbing into the bed next to him. Again Dib automatically put his arm around Zim and pulled him close.

"Did you have a bad dream, honey?" Dib asked, voice thick with sleep. Zim didn't answer, he just snuggled as much as he could into Dib's warm, broad chest. "It's okay, you can talk to Dwicky about it tomorrow."

"What?" Zim peeked up at Dib. "Dib?" He asked, but Dib was asleep so he gave no answer. "That was probably just weird sleep talk." Zim thought to himself, doubtfully. It took him at least an hour to relax enough to allow himself to fall asleep.

The alarm went off and Zim slammed his fist down on it – smashing it dead. He turned over and instantly fell back asleep. Dib woke up groggily, noticing he had no covers, he looked over at Zim to see him cocooned up in the comforter. He chuckled a little then poked Zim through the blanket.

"Wake up, it's time for school." Dib told him. Zim grunted grumpily. "I'll make you some cinnamon, sugar toast." Dib said as he hopped out of bed and got himself dressed.

Cinnamon sugar toast was one of the few things Dib had ever seen Zim eat besides Pixie sticks, he poured him a glass of orange juice as well. "Maybe he'll drink it." He said to himself - Zim only ever drinks soda. He put Zim's breakfast on the table then poured himself a mug of coffee for his breakfast.

"Zim!" Dib called up the stairs. He heard Zim grunt even louder in response. He climbed back up the stairs. "What a grouch you are today!" Dib said, sitting next to the grumbling lump on the bed. "Come on, I have to go to work today. Breakfast is on the table." Dib rubbed Zim's back through the blanket for a few moments, helping him wake up.

"Dib? If I tell you what Dwicky's doing . . . " Zim hesitated, swallowing his fear. "Can you really help me?"

"Finally." Dib said, relieved. "Yes, Zim. Please tell me."

Zim was silent for a few moments. "Zim, I know it can be hard to talk about things like this. It can be embarrassing and painful – "

"It's not that." Zim interrupted. "It's just, Dwicky . . . I don't want him to hurt you."

"Ah, I understand. Zim, abusive people tell children lies like that to control them. Since children don't know any better they believe it - but Dwicky can't hurt me." Dib rubbed what he was pretty sure was Zim's head. "Is that why you've never told anyone? Dwicky threatened to hurt them?"

"No, that's not why." Zim shifted under the blanket. "It's because of my deformities." Zim sat up and let the blanket fall into his lap. Dib's eyes went wide when he saw his dream made reality – Zim had two black antennae on top of his head instead of his black hair and his eyes were completely red and shiny.

When Dib didn't move or say anything – just stared wide-mouthed - Zim became uncomfortable. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked timidly.

"Afraid? No, I just . . . I've never . . . " Dib reached out to touch one of Zim's antenna but he jerked it back. "It moves!" Dib laughed. "Amazing!"

Zim looked at him skeptically. "Ya I can move them." He moved them back and forth to show Dib how he can control them. He even flared out the feathery tips so Dib could see. "But they're really sensitive . . . to touch."

"Oh, sorry." Dib said but couldn't take his eyes off of the dancing antenna.

"I don't think I'm human." Zim said softly. "I don't know what I am."

Dib tore his attention away from Zim's head when he heard Zim say this. "Don't say that! Just because you're different doesn't mean you're a monster."

Zim held up his three-fingered, gloved hand. He turned it back and forth, looking at it closely. "But what if I really am an alien?"

"Don't be ridiculous, you're perfectly normal. It's okay to be unique! In fact you look really cool." Dib took Zim's hand into his and held it comfortingly.

"But this pod on my back – I've always wondered about it." Zim leaned forward so Dib could get a good look at it.

"That's not a backpack?" Dib had noticed the pack before but since he had discerned right away that it wasn't full of drugs or alcohol he didn't ask why Zim never seemed to take it off – he didn't want to pry into Zim's personal life too much. Now he was very interested in it.

"No. I don't know what it is or where it came from but I can't take it off. I tried once and almost died." Zim sat up straight again. "Dwicky told me it's a bomb he implanted that would go off if I ever tried to run away. I told him I didn't believe him and he got mad. He won't talk about it now."

"It looks like these pink circles on it can open, can I touch it?" Dib asked, getting swept up in his curiosity again.

Zim looked at him dubiously, then nodded. "Be careful, okay?" He said.

Dib nodded then pressed on the top circle. He had expected the metal pack to be cold, but it was warm. He felt a faint vibration in it so he lay his palm flat on the surface. Yes, it was steady like a heart beat. "This is so awesome." Dib said quietly, not even noticing he'd said anything, still probing at the circle. Zim smiled but then jerked when he heard a loud click. "It opened!" Dib exclaimed.

"Wait, what did you do?" Zim was suddenly alarmed.

"I just kinda pushed on it and it opened. Did it hurt?" Dib asked concerned.

"No, it just startled me." Zim turned his head, trying to see his own back.

"Here." Dib said then lightly took hold of Zim's elbow. He guided him over to his bureau mirror. "There's machinery inside." Dib said as he peered into the pack. "Like a computer."

"OMG, what is it?" Zim said, beginning to feel afraid. "Get it off!"

"Zim, calm down. You said you can't take it off, right?" Zim nodded, trying to calm himself down. "It's never hurt you before - nothing is different." Dib said soothingly. Zim only nodded while Dib poked around inside. "I wonder what all of this stuff does?" Dib thought out loud.

"It doesn't do anything." Zim snapped. The cap on the circle snapped back into place and Zim turned so he was facing Dib, shielding his pack from Dib's scrutiny. "If I ran away Dwicky would tell everyone about me. I'd be locked up in a lab or a zoo or something, experimented on and gawked at like you were just doing."

"Oh, Zim. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like an exhibit or something." He gathered Zim up in his arms again.

"You mean a freak. That's what I am."

"Shut up." Dib said and hugged him tighter.

Zim was shocked into silence by Dib's comment at first but then couldn't help himself from giggling at it. "Did you just tell me to shut up?" He asked.

"Yes." Dib confirmed, laughing a little himself.

Zim wrapped his arms around Dib as much as he could and felt years of self-torment and paranoia wash away. "Thanks for not freaking out." He said.

"Why would I? You're still the same." Dib replied softly. Dib felt a vibration in Zim's chest and thought he heard a rapid clicking sound. He strained his ears and did indeed hear a clicking. It was coming out of Zim – almost like he was purring. Dib thought, not for the first time, how amazing this boy is.

"I have other weird things – "

"It's okay, I understand." Dib interrupted. He sat down on the bed again with the boy and handed him his wig with a little smirk. Zim smiled shyly and put it on, then popped in both contacts that had been sitting on the night stand.

"Give me a minute to call in sick for work again. I have a feeling we're going to be talking for a long time." Dib said.


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't know where to start – I've never talked about this before." Zim fretted, obviously very uncomfortable.

"Wherever you can. Take as much time as you need." Dib said sympathetically.

After several minutes of silence Dib took Zim's hands into his. "Does Dwicky beat you?" Dib carefully coaxed.

Zim shook his head. "Not in the way you're thinking." He said, eyes down.

"But he does 'abuse' you." It was not a question. Zim nodded, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "Zim, does he molest you?"

Zim closed his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath. "Um, he belongs to this club for male millionaires."

"Okay, what is this club for?" Dib guided.

"He's not a member, you know he's not rich or anything." Zim fidgeted. "He sells them what they want."

Dib was beginning to feel nauseous, afraid of what exactly it was Dwicky was selling these men. "He sells your body to them." Dib deduced. Zim didn't deny it. "And they have sex with you?"

"Sometimes." Zim whispered.

"What else do they do?" No answer. "What exactly do they get to do with you?"

"Anything they want." Zim started to cry. "As long as they don't mark my face." Dib pulled Zim into his lap and rocked him while he cried.

"At first I thought it was normal . . . when Dwicky would hurt me."

"Dwicky gives himself 'free samples' then?"

"Yes. When I was little he would bring me to their club, but now he only brings them here."

"Little? How long has Dwicky been doing this to you?" Dib interrupted.

"As long as I can remember." Zim admitted.

"This club is for pedophiles." Dib stated, becoming very angry at Dwicky.

"And sadists." Zim added then sat up. He let his pajama top fall and for the first time Dib really looked at him. His chest, back and neck were covered in scars. Some looked like gauges and deep scrapes, some looked like cuts and others like something he couldn't quite place. "What is this from?" Dib asked, pointing at one – the one on his face.

"A whip." Zim answered.

"So that was when he threw that guy out of his house? Because he hurt your face?" Zim nodded.

Dib cringed as he inspected Zim's arms and also saw what appeared to be deep burns. He slipped off Zim's gloves and saw that on the palms of both hands he had been branded. The mark was a large D.

"Sometimes they just want to hurt someone." Zim said and pulled his hands back, slipping his gloves back on. He also pulled the shirt back up and pulled it tightly around his small body. "On my 18th birthday Dwicky has scheduled someone who wants to know what it's like to kill someone."

"What? Why would he do that?" Dib yelled.

"Because then he'll be an adult." Dwicky said from the doorway of the bedroom. Dib instantly shot up and put himself between Dwicky and Zim, protecting Zim.

"And he knows too much." Dwicky grinned madly. He held a tazer up and shot Dib in the neck. Intense pain wracked his body and he stiffened involuntarily. After that everything went black.

Dib heard voices as he began to regain consciousness. They were disjointed at first but became more coherent as his head cleared.

"Why are you fighting so much?" One grumbled. Dwicky.

"This kid is really fucked up, what was his mother on when she was pregnant with him?" Another one said.

Thrashing sounds and muffled cries followed. Dib whipped his head up when he recognized Zim's voice. Dib was still a little dizzy but he realized right away that he was tied to a large wooden chair – bound around the wrists, ankles and chest. He looked around at the cement walls and empty shelves – he was obviously in a basement; Dwicky's basement.

He saw that Zim was also restrained – his arms bound at the wrist behind his back. He was completely naked – even his wig and contacts were gone - and on his knees. While Dib watched Dwicky shoved a rag in his mouth then secured it with duct tape which he wrapped entirely around the back of Zim's head.

"He doesn't have a nose, he won't be able to breathe!" Dib yelled, pulling at his ropes.

"This freak can breathe through his eyes." Dwicky said, then grabbed Zim's neck and threw him down harshly, Zim grunted. "Not that he'll be doing that much longer."

A larger man walked over to the small boy, making him look even smaller and more helpless.

"Leave him alone!" Dib yelled, trying to sound threatening.

"What, do you want one last taste?" Dwicky asked. "I know he's been giving it to you for free. You owe me some money."

"You are disgusting!" Dib spat.

"Actually I want one last go before you get him." Dwicky said to the larger man.

"Okay, but hurry up!" The other man answered. He had Zim's chin in his hand and was examining his face closely.

Dwicky positioned himself behind Zim. He unbuttoned his pants and used his hands to spread Zim's legs wider. "All right, boy. Here's some father-son bonding, for the last time." Zim whimpered in pain and humiliation when Dwicky pushed forward and slowly penetrated him.

"Stop! He's just a kid!" Dib struggled at his restraints more.

"Believe me, this 'kid' knows his way around a cock. And he's just as tight now as he was when he was two." Dwicky said, slowly thrusting himself in and out of Zim's trembling body. Zim's eyes were wide and even though he had no pupils Dib could tell he was looking at him and there was nothing he could do. He just kept pulling at his restraints, hoping he would be able to loosen the knots.

"I want to hear him." The stranger said and ripped the duct tape off of Zim's mouth. Zim spit out the rag and began thrashing around harder, he almost got away but Dwicky grabbed his antenna and wrenched them back harshly, completely disabling the boy. Zim cried out in fear and agony and together Dwicky and the other man were able to subdue him. Dwicky pulled Zim's legs up to his sides, supporting his body weight on his lap as he continued to fuck him. Zim was entirely exposed, obviously Dwicky's intention was for Dib to see everything that was going on.

The other man picked up the rag and rolled it up, then placed it around Zim's eyes and duct taped that in place – forcing his eyes closed. "Dib!" Zim cried in alarm.

"Zim, I'm here. I'm so sorry, please don't be scared." Dib said pathetically as the man wrapped his strong hands around the teenager's neck. Zim could only fight weakly and make choking sounds as the man squeezed. "Damnit, please stop!" Dib screamed. No one listened. "Stop!" He struggled his hardest but it was no use.

Dwicky laughed. After a few minutes Zim's body went limp and both men dropped him to the floor. Dwicky stood and stroked himself a few more times and when he came he squirted it all over Zim's lifeless body.

Dwicky, breathing hard, buttoned up his pants and knelt down. He put his ear up to Zim's chest, then over his mouth. Dwicky slapped his cheek hard and looked up at the bigger man, grinning. "He's dead. How did it feel?"

The man took a deep breath. "Great, let's do it again!" He said then looked at Dib.

Dib didn't even hear them, he couldn't take his eyes away from the child he had failed. Zim was dead, he really was. Dib felt the tears fall into his lap. "Oh, Zim." Was all he could say.


	10. Chapter 10

"Nobody will come looking for Zim but now that this jackass is involved we need to be careful." Dwicky warned his partner, who was now a murderer.

"Let's just do him the same way as the kid and throw the bodies off the pier." The stranger suggested. Dwicky thought about it for a few moments then agreed.

Dwicky pulled off a piece of duct tape, the sharp sound it made as Dwicky tore it off of the roll caused Dib to jump and finally shift his attention to the two dangerous men. He shook his head in denial, as if that could make everything better, then yelled as loud as he could. "Help!"

"No one can hear you - we're pretty far underground." Dwicky informed him. "And the walls are soundproof. I had to do all this once I started sending clients down here. Zim could scream pretty loud."

Dib scowled bitterly at the word 'clients' and tried to thrash around as much as he could so Dwicky couldn't cover his mouth with the tape. The other man grabbed his head tightly at his temples and held him steady. "Ow!" Dib yelled, his breathing coming fast and hard in fear.

"System re-setting." A deep voice said in the room. They all stopped and looked around, not seeing anyone else there but themselves.

"That kind of sounded like a computer." The large man said. "Do you have a laptop or iPhone down here or something?"

"No." Dwicky answered. They looked at Dib, their eyes questioning.

"Re-activating." The voice came again. A buzzing came from behind them and they turned around just quickly enough to see Zim's PAK spark and his frail body spasm. Dwicky's mouth dropped when the boy sat up.

"He was dead! He was definitely dead!" Dwicky said as Zim twisted his arms behind him and ripped the ropes off of his wrists. He got onto his hands and knees and four long, pointed spider-like metal legs emerged from the pod on his back. One came forward and slid down his face, slicing through the duct tape over his eyes and ripping it off.

"Holy shit." The large man said as Zim's body rose up on the legs. His deep red eyes were narrowed in rage, the edges black. Zim clicked his teeth together impossibly fast and vibrated his lekku – producing a blood-chilling sound.

"I remember." He growled, then jabbed one long leg straight through the stranger's neck. He lifted the man into the air and waited for his body to stop convulsing, blood flowing out of the wound and splashing onto the floor. When the body was still Zim flicked it to the ground like it was nothing but garbage. The man dropped in a heap, blood pooling around him.

Dwicky had been so shocked by this he hadn't run and once Zim focused his attention on him he regretted it. He backed up towards the stairs, not taking his eyes off of the threatening creature, but Zim easily stopped his advance by piercing his shoulder with one of his sharp PAK legs then throwing him down onto the ground, pinning him there like a fly.

"You kidnapped me." Zim hissed at him. Dwicky grabbed at the leg that was currently stabbed through his shoulder, futilely trying to pull it out. "You took me away from someone who loved me, for this." Zim continued. He made a clicking, growling sound that almost sounded like some strange language.

"He trusted you. We trusted you." Zim glared down at the whimpering man beneath him. He wrenched his PAK leg to the side and Dwicky screamed.

"Say something, Human!" Zim roared. Dwicky could only sputter like a coward. Zim grinned then slowly slid another razor sharp PAK leg through Dwicky's other shoulder into the ground beneath him. Dwicky screamed out again. "I have four of these, you know?" He said coldly.

When Dwicky still had nothing to say for himself, just cried and pissed on the floor like a baby, Zim laughed. It sounded like a swarm of cicadas. Zim lowered his feet to the ground, then pulled up another pointed PAK leg so Dwicky could clearly see it. He slowly, so slowly, brought the point toward Dwicky's left eye. When the man realized what Zim's intentions were he screamed as loud as he could, thrashing his head. Zim reached down and grabbed his chin in an iron grip. The tip of the leg pierced Dwicky's eye, then he scooped it out. He pulled the PAK leg back with the eyeball impaled on it like a shish-kebab, grinning happily as the man cried and struggled. "One more leg, where should this one go? Oh, I know!"

Dib cringed as the last PAK leg stabbed quickly down into Dwicky's crotch. He even felt pity for him as Zim moved the leg back and forth, cutting through his pants then severing his manhood. Again he pierced it like a shish-kebab, dripping with blood, and pulled it up for Dwicky to see with his one remaining eye. Dwicky, unable to take the pain, shock and blood loss anymore passed out. Zim flung the body parts off carelessly.

Dib flinched when the red eyes were suddenly upon him. He was terrified that this creature held his fate in its hands. "Zim?" Dib asked, scared stiff. Zim approached him silently.

Dib felt his fear multiply when the creature reached him and merely stared at him. Being Dib he could never keep quiet even when he wasn't terrified for his life. "Are you going to kill me?" He asked shakily.

Dib cringed as Zim reached out his claw toward him, but he merely shredded the ropes around his chest. Dib realized Zim wasn't going to hurt him and relief flooded over him as Zim pulled off the ropes around his wrists and then ankles. He snatched Dib quickly and they both rose up on his PAK legs. Zim carried Dib up from the basement and out of the house. He put him down on his own lawn carefully.

Night had fallen. Zim and Dib stood there for a few moments, silently looking into each other's eyes. Both were filled with questions and overwhelming emotions for each other but neither spoke. Zim finally broke the moment. "Damnit." He whispered so quietly Dib almost couldn't hear it. Then he was gone into the darkness. Dib tried to run after him but he didn't know which way he went. Suddenly the house across the street was engulfed in a bright light. Time seemed to stand still, then it exploded loudly. A ring of energy radiated out from it and Dib jumped to the ground, bracing himself. He felt it fly over his head, the wind whipping his hair around, and covered his head with his arms. After it had passed and he looked up again the house was gone, just a blackened hole where it once stood.

"Holy shit." He exclaimed as his neighbors flooded out of their houses to see what the commotion was. Several of them were on cell phones – calling the police. Dib felt too shaky to stand so he just sat on his lawn to get his bearings. Dib heard sirens in the distance, he merely sat on his lawn, in shock, while they approached.


	11. Chapter 11

Things were finally settling down in the neighborhood – all of the questioning and reporters and visits to the doctor finally ceased. Dib refused to tell anyone anything that happened in that house and due to the traumatized state he was in when he was found they believed him when he said he didn't remember. The house across the street was being rebuilt, it's dirty past covered up forever.

Dib began spending a lot of his time outside on his roof, hoping that Zim would return. For some reason it felt like a familiar thing to do but he couldn't recall ever doing it before. Finally his persistence was rewarded.

He had been lying on the roof again, gazing up at the stars with his hands behind his head like a pillow, when he heard a crunching sound from the top of his chimney. He stood up, straining his eyes to make out what was now perched on it. "Zim?" he asked hopefully.

A few moments of silence, then. "Don't come any closer, Dib." Dib stopped his advance, not even aware he had been approaching. "I'm giving you two choices. After your decision I will disappear forever."

"Zim, come inside and talk with me!" Dib pleaded, very concerned.

"You and I share a past - we knew each other before your accident." Zim evaded.

"How could you know that? That accident happened when you were two." Dib asked.

"My PAK was re-set. It holds my memories, among other things. I really am an alien, Dib." Zim waited a few moments for Dib to process what he'd said.

"That's not true, come inside with me and we can talk." Dib tried again.

"Dib, if I remind you of this past you will never be mine in the way I want you to be." Zim's voice became thick with emotion.

Dib sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Not this again." He mumbled.

"Come with me." Zim offered. "As you are; as my partner. I'll show you the stars."

"Or?" Dib humored him, not believing a word he said.

"Or I will restore your memory, repair the damage to your brain, and return to Irk alone."

"Irk, huh?" Dib scoffed quietly. "Zim, the reporters and police have stopped coming, they're not looking for you. In fact everyone believes you and Dwicky and the other guy all died in that fire together." Zim said nothing. "You can live with me, we'll move far away and start again." Dib said.

"I cannot live with you if you are not my lover." Zim said quietly.

"Zim – "

"Make your decision, Human!" Zim interrupted, dreading what Dib may say.

"Zim, you're confused . . . and the age thing . . . I just don't -" Dib stuttered.

"Promise yourself to me as my mate and we can wait until you are more comfortable with an intimate relationship." Zim's voice sounded desperate. "We can still be a couple until then."

Dib hesitated, unsure if he should continue to humor the boy or confront him that he thought this whole alien thing was bullshit - just a ploy for attention or worse: Zim was so traumatized from his experiences that he really did believe he was an alien.

"Dib, please." Zim whispered.

"Zim, I don't think you realize what you are saying. You are not an alien." Dib said gently. "Please come inside."

"I understand." Zim conceded, he slowly climbed down off of the chimney and joined Dib on the roof.

"Thank you." Dib opened his arms to embrace him but an arm with some kind of bowl on the end shot out of Zim's PAK. Before Dib could react the bowl attached itself to his head, then everything went white.

It was morning when Dib woke up, still on the roof. Zim was gone. Dib sat up groggily and brought his hand up to put it to his head. Halfway there it froze, memories flooded into Dib's mind. Memories of their past. "Oh no." Dib said softly. "Oh shit! Zim!" He stood up and looked all around, knowing he wouldn't find him. He crawled in through his bedroom window, hoping against hope that Zim would be inside. After he had searched each room, even 'Zim's', he collapsed on the floor of his living room. "What have I done?" He said to an empty house.

17 years ago:

Dib was on the roof again. Even though he was now in college it was still something he did almost every night. Come onto the roof, set up his laptop with a satellite and try to intercept any alien signals. He had never been able to prove the existence of any of the mysterious creatures he was always hunting - vampires, zombies, bit foot etc – but he knew one day he would. He just had to be vigilant and study hard – he only had two more years of college left. Then he would become the best Paranormal Investigator ever!

Dawn was approaching and he was exhausted from staying awake all night. He took off his headphones and yawned, ready to get some sleep, when a huge meteor tore through the sky over his head. All he could see was fire and smoke as it crashed to Earth not very far from his house. "Wow!" He exclaimed. He grabbed his laptop hastily and climbed down the large tree to the ground, then ran down the street.

He reached the cul-de-sac where the object had landed. It had created quite a hole upon impact in an alley between two large houses but still no one seemed to have heard or felt it – Dib stood alone on the street. He hopped down into the hole without a second thought, waving his hand in front of his face trying to clear away the smoke. After it had cleared enough he saw a purple vehicle of some kind halfway buried into the soil.

"A spaceship!" He cried, eyes wide in awe. "It has to be!" He inspected it from every angle, trying to find where to open it. He touched what appeared to be a windshield and drew his hand back with a hiss – it was freezing cold.

"Come on, open up little spaceship." Dib whispered absently.

"Language recognized. Is that a command?" the spaceship asked.

"Uh . . . yes? Please." Dib was stunned. The entire top of the ship flipped open. Inside there was a tiny, green figure lying on the seat – apparently unconscious.

"An alien!" Dib picked it up gently without any consideration to its - or his own - safety. "This will make me rich!" He yelled happily. Dib climbed up out of the hole and looked down at the ship from the rim.

"Uh ship, can you hide yourself or something?" He asked.

"Processing . . . " The ground suddenly began to rumble. Dib backed away from the hole, shielding the tiny alien in his hands, as a bunch of cables burst from the hole. They scattered out in all directions, some even crashed through the walls of the two houses on either side of the alley. Smoke and debris flew into the air and when it cleared there was a small, green house standing there. As Dib stared at it in amazement he saw the ship perched at the top and the roof closed over it – now an attic hangar.

Dib approached the house, his curiosity always in control of him. Four lawn gnomes popped up in the yard as he passed them, and the door opened for him when he got to the step. "Creepy." He said and walked inside.

Dib took a quick second to look around at the furnishings – a couch, a chair, a large TV and a side table in the main room. He could see a kitchen off to the side but was much more interested in the creature he had found. He lay it on the couch on its back and examined it.

It's head was rather large compared to the rest of its body, the whole thing was only about eight inches long. There were two thin hair-like antennae growing out of its head, now laying limp on the cushion. Dib saw no nose, ears, nipples or navel and no apparent genitalia. It also had a little metallic pod attached to its back which he found fascinating. And it was definitely alive, to Dib's delight.

"Hey little guy, wake up." He said and poked the tiny thing's chest gently. It reflexively grabbed Dib's finger with its little three-clawed hands but didn't wake up. Dib laughed a little then used his finger to nudge under the alien's chin. It opened its mouth wide then chomped on Dib's finger.

"Ow! I thought that was a yawn!" Dib yelled stupidly, pulling his hand away to look at the wound. His finger was bleeding but not too bad. He stuck it in his mouth then looked back down at the creature, it's huge eyes were wide open, staring at him. Dib didn't move or say anything, enthralled with the deep red orbs, then it's tiny face scrunched up and it began to make mewling sounds - it was afraid.

"Oh, you're a baby." Dib cooed. He picked it up to comfort it, holding it in a warm, gentle hug. "Shh, little baby alien thing. Don't cry, if that's what you're doing." Dib felt the thing winding its little fists into his hair and smiled, already in love with it. "That's a good boy or girl – uh what are you?" Dib asked no one.

"That one is male." A voice said from nowhere. Dib jumped in surprise.

"Who said that?" He yelled, turning around trying to see if anyone was there.

"I am the house computer." It replied simply.

"Neat!" Dib cried, again his curiosity stronger than his sense of self-preservation. "Tell me about this alien!"

"That smeet is four Earth weeks old." The house said.

"Smeet? Is that it's race?" Dib asked. He felt a vibration in the baby's chest. "Is it purring?" He asked again.

"No, smeet is the Irken word for baby. And yes he is - he appears to like you." The house said, sounding . . . bored?

"Irken. " Dib repeated, liking how the word sounded. "What's his name?" Dib asked, ecstatic that the alien baby liked him.

"I don't know, ask it."

"Oh, okay." Dib said and set it down on the couch. It suddenly grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked it out. "Ow!" Dib yelled and pulled back from it. It looked up at him in alarm at the loud noise, eyes wide and cautious. "It's okay." Dib said, rubbing at his new bald spot. It busied itself with inspecting it's new handful of black, human hair.

"Uh, what's your name little guy?" He asked, feeling like an idiot. He waited a few moments. "There is no way he can talk, he's just a baby!" Dib said doubtfully to the computer.

"Irkens can fully function at birth. He is ignoring you." The computer informed him.

"Why is he ignoring me?" Dib said, watching the smeet choke on his hair when he tried to eat it. Dib gently pulled the strands out of its mouth.

"Like this: State your name and rank." The computer corrected.

The smeet immediately stood at attention. "Elite Irken Invader Zim." It said in an adorably squeaky voice.

"Zim." Dib repeated, overjoyed that it could speak.

"Sir?" It replied, bowing his head respectfully.

"No, call me Dib." Dib said.


	12. Chapter 12

His memories of the next two years raising Zim were full of happiness. Dib would put the little smeet in his backpack and take him to school with him, along with a never-ending supply of pixie sticks for him to snack on. Zim stayed in the pack and listened to the lectures with Dib, learning about Earth and paranormal phenomena. He was especially fond of the lectures involving aliens – they always made him laugh.

"Why did you come to Earth?" Zim had only been there a few months when Dib had asked him this. Zim was sitting on one of the computer consoles in the underground lab, putting together a laser gun.

"I'm an invader." He answered, putting the weapon down.

"But Computer said you're too young. That you didn't go to the Academy." Dib countered, petting Zim's head. Dib had learned quickly that Zim was very affectionate and enjoyed physical contact.

"Pfft, I am ZIM! I do not need to go to any academy, I could teach at that academy! And the Irkens would be better for it." Zim said arrogantly, leaning into Dib's touch.

"So why Earth? Isn't Irk hundreds of light-years away?" Dib asked.

"You talk to Computer too much, Dib." Zim said exasperatedly, picking up his laser gun again and tinkering with it trigger mechanism. "I just set a random destination on the Voot and left. I knew I'd encounter a planet eventually."

"What if you never did? You could have died!" Dib told him.

"Invader's blood runs through my veins." Was all Zim said as if that were the right answer to everything, and to him it was. He held the gun up and shot it. A perfect straight red beam blasted into the wall and burned a huge hole in it. "I am very good at this." He stated. He held up the gun and a metal arm came out of his PAK and snatched it up.

"Hey Zim?" Dib asked.

"Yes?" Zim answered, peering at the human knowingly.

"I'm gonna get you!" Dib yelled.

Zim exploded with laughter and took off, Dib clumsily ran after him with his hands out like the 'tickle monster'. Zim could easily evade Dib all day and night but after a few minutes of running he would always let Dib catch him. Dib knew it too but that didn't stop him from pouncing on Zim and tickling him relentlessly. Dib thought they would always be this happy, that Zim would always be his baby.

But then the day came when Dib graduated from college, with honors. Zim was very proud of his guardian - he watched the ceremony from Dib's backpack which he had set under a shady tree. Dib had been offered a job as a Paranormal Investigator from the Swollen Eyeballs effective immediately upon graduation.

"Zim, you can't come with me anymore." Dib told him, setting down his bag in the living room after they got home from the ceremony.

"Why?" Zim asked from inside of it.

"I'm done with college now. I have a job - I start Monday. My job is exposing things like aliens to the public – it's too dangerous. I won't put you in danger like that."

"But I always go with you!" Zim said pitifully. "You can't do anything without me." He tried, unsuccessfully, to sound authoritative but his voice cracked.

"Zim, honey, I think it will be better if you stay home now." Dib saw Zim's eyes well up with tears. "So you can prepare for the Armada!" Dib finished quickly, hoping Zim wouldn't cry.

"Yes, My Tallest." Zim accepted, bowing to Dib.

"Don't do that!" Dib pushed his head up. "I don't like it when you bow to me, I'm not your leader or something."

Dib cleared his throat while Zim looked up at him silently. "So I found someone to watch you while I'm away."

"Zim needs no supervision!" He stated, putting his 'nose' in the air haughtily.

"Yes you do. Over the last two years you've blown up this house more times than I can count!" Dib teased.

"Eighty seven." The computer chimed in.

"I'm a growing Irken genius. We are destroyers!" Zim scowled.

Dib handed Zim his black wig and purple contacts. Without a word Zim put them on.

"And that's why I got you a nanny. You are too advanced in the destroying department!" Dib said. "Don't worry, I know him - he was my counselor when I was in elementary school." The doorbell rang. "Here he is now."

"So you're really going to abandon me?" Zim worried. "NO! What if he turns me in! I don't want to be autopsied! Please don't leave me Daddy!"

"Zim, calm down - you're getting yourself all worked up." Dib scooped Zim up and carried him over to the door, feeling incredibly guilty. "It'll be fine. His name is Dwicky and I already told him about you. He doesn't know you're an alien." As he passed the couch he picked up Zim's favorite toy and handed it to him – a soft, purple stuffed moose. Zim accepted it and hugged it to his chest.

"Then what does he think I am?" Zim pouted.

Dib opened the door. A tall, thin man stood there smiling like an idiot. Dib shook his hand and Dwicky cheerily let himself in and closed the door behind him. "So this is Zim?" Dwicky reached for him but Zim buried his head into Dib's shoulder.

"Zim, say hello to Mr. Dwicky." Dib told him, rubbing his back. Zim shook his head back and forth, still hiding. "He's a little shy." Dib explained.

"Oh that's no problem. I used to work with little kids before I started working at your school. He's two, you said?" Dwicky asked, narrowing his eyes slightly as he looked over the child.

"Ya, he's just kind of small. But he's really smart!" Dib said. "Much smarter than other kids his age!"

"Of course he is! Hey Zim, I'm a psychologist. Would you like to know what I do?" Zim shook his head again, clutching onto Dib's shirt tighter. Dib cleared his throat, a little embarrassed that Zim was being so unfriendly.

"Zim, people tell me what makes them sad or mad or afraid – all kinds of things. It's my job to listen to them and then do whatever I can to make them happy." Dwicky explained. "You can tell me anything and I won't ever get mad."

Zim turned slightly and peered at the man through the side of his eye. "You won't get mad?" He asked quietly.

"Nope, I will always be your friend." Dwicky answered.

"Not even when I blow up the house?" Zim was skeptical.

"Nope. What?"

"Ah isn't he cute?" Dib roughly tousled Zim's hair to shut him up.

Dib put Zim down on the couch. "Why don't you two get acquainted?" He suggested. "Be good." He said pointedly to Zim then went into the kitchen to make dinner, leaving them alone.

"What's your moose's name?" Dwicky asked, sitting next to Zim on the couch. Zim knew Dwicky was being patronizing but he answered anyway, proud of his best toy.

"Moosey." He said softly, petting it.

"That's a good name. Can I pet him?" Dwicky asked.

"No." Zim said and hugged Moosey to himself selfishly.

Dwicky just chuckled a little. "What's in your backpack?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Zim demanded, irritated at the human.

"Because that's how friends get to know each other. Don't you want to ask me about myself too?"

"No." Zim pouted. "I don't want to be your friend. I want you to leave us alone." Dwicky merely laughed to himself again.

"How about after dinner I take you to get an ice cream cone? Just us two." Dwicky offered.

Zim perked up instantly at that. "Really?" He exclaimed.

"Really, but I only take my friends to get ice cream." Dwicky said slyly.

"I guess I could let you pet Moosey. But just once!"

Dwicky smiled widely, just a little too widely.


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next few weeks Dwicky was able to gain Zim's trust – little by little. He took Zim to the playground almost every day, then to get an ice cream cone and when they got back home he played with Zim for a few hours then put him to bed. Being a rookie, Dib was given many cases that kept him away from home for longer and longer periods of time. Often he would come home after Zim had already gone to bed.

Thinking about it now he regretted how much of a priority he allowed that job become to him. Even though it was what he'd always wanted to be he never factored in the huge responsibility of raising a child. Unfortunately he never noticed the way Dwicky looked at Zim. Never saw how over those few weeks Dwicky became more touchy feely with him. Zim was so innocent he didn't know what those increasingly lingering touches meant; he just enjoyed the contact and became even closer to the 'affectionate' adult.

And then one evening Dib had come home and Zim was gone. Dib had looked through the house over and over, becoming increasingly panicked. The computer told him that Dwicky had taken him out hours ago and not come back. When he tried to call Dwicky his cell phone had been deactivated. Dib had raced through the streets, searching the areas Dwicky frequently took Zim but he found no sign of them. When he had reached the park where Zim would play it was empty as well. Clouds were gathering overhead but he just stood there a few minutes, watching the empty merry-go-round spin around and around and around. He felt dread and grief fill him as he considered the possibility that his beloved Zim had been kidnapped, and that he may be dead. Dib didn't want to risk anyone finding out what Zim really was so he couldn't call the police. He drove around town late into the night, searching in vain.

Returning home the next morning to an empty house was the worst feeling he had ever felt. When Dib closed the door and it really hit him that he was alone and he fell apart. He allowed himself to wallow in his sorrow and grief for a few minutes then pulled himself together. He vowed to use every ounce of his talent and experience hunting the supernatural to find his alien and bring him home.

He quit his job and dedicated all of his time to his search and after a few months he found them. He had followed the trail of the tall, thin man with glasses with the small, green 'son' to a different state. He had been scoping out an apartment complex in a very shady area one evening then he saw Dwicky emerge from it, dragging little Zim by the wrist to his car. Dib didn't like the way Dwicky was man-handling his baby and Zim didn't appear too happy about it either. Without any further thought, or a plan, Dib charged out of his car. Dwicky saw him, grabbed Zim and fled.

Dib was surprised how fast the willowy man could run as he darted between alleys and parked cars. Dwicky obviously knew the area well and Dib almost lost him several times before he finally chased him into an alley that was a dead end. "Dwicky, give him back to me now and I won't press charges!" Dib shouted, panting from the chase. "Please!"

"Give him back? Why would I do that?" Dwicky asked, a cold smile playing at his lips. "He makes me twice as much money as you were paying me every night."

"What?" Dib asked. "Just . . . never mind, give him back to me now!"

Dwicky's eyes looked at something over Dib's shoulder and he stupidly turned around to see what it was. In that one second of distraction Dwicky dropped Zim to the ground and threw himself at Dib. Zim clutched Moosey to himself in fear as Dwicky pulled a knife out of his coat and raised it up over his head. His glasses reflected the light from a streetlamp before he buried the blade into Dib's neck then pushed his body into the street. A bus skidded trying to avoid hitting Dib but it was too sudden, his body was crushed beneath it. Dwicky grabbed Zim's wrist and dragged him away while people began gathering around the accident. Zim dropped his moose and looked back at Dib, struggling and crying but Dwicky wouldn't let go.

Dwicky didn't know that Zim was burned by water and when it began to rain he was startled when the child began to scream and sizzle. Zim was able to pull away then and tried to escape so to incapacitate him Dwicky kicked him hard right in his PAK. The device sparked and one of the pink portals opened. When Zim hit the ground he fell into a puddle – a wave of water splashed into the inner workings and his body was enveloped in blue electricity.

Zim woke up the next day tied up in a basement with no memories.

Dib woke up several weeks later in the hospital with no memories.

47 years later:

Dib shuffled out of bed at 6:00 AM. The same time he woke up every morning. He turned on his coffee machine and put two pieces of bread in the toaster to brown. It was the same routine every day.

He had long since retired from counseling and moved to a one-story house. He could no longer walk up stairs due to his arthritis. He lived alone - over the decades since Zim left he had tried several relationships with both men and women but none of them could ever replace Zim in his heart. Not even close. So he spent his days as a lonely, grumpy old man.

After breakfast he checked his computer for any transmissions. For 47 years he had been continuously broadcasting a message into space, hoping that one day Zim would hear it and come back to him. Even though he was so old and decrepit he still hoped to be able to see his 'baby' one last time.

"I smell death on you, old man." Dib jumped at the unexpected voice.

Dib turned around. Zim was sitting on the arm of the dusty old couch that he had helped Dib move so long ago. He wasn't any taller but his features were more chiseled – more mature. His eyes were no longer round but almost almond in shape and his forehead and cheekbones were more angular. His lekku were long and graceful as they twitched, taking in every sound and smell.

"I have colon cancer. The doctors say I have less than a year left." Dib said simply, taking in the site of his alien. He looked so regal in his official Irken Invader's uniform. It was bittersweet for Dib to see how beautiful and strong his smeet had grown up to be.

"Humans are so frail." Zim said dismissively. "Irkens live so much longer. We are obviously a superior race in every way." He said.

"Zim, I've been hoping to see you again for so long. I have so much I want to say to you but now that you're really here I don't know where to start." Dib said, stumbling over his own words.

"Well if you want to tell me something you better do it quick." Zim said. His gaze was so cold.

"I've lived an entire lifetime without you. The only reason I am still here is that I wanted to hold on as long as I could in the hopes you would hear my message and come home."

"Ah yes, your message. That is why I am here." Zim evaded. "Stop transmitting it."

"Are you staying?" Dib said hopefully.

"No, there's nothing here for me. Why would I even want to? I hate you." Zim told him. Dib's face fell but Zim continued. "I intercepted the message a few weeks ago - it has reached Irken space. If the Armada hears it they will find there is life in this quadrant of the universe. My memories of this planet are horrible but I did spend the first 17 years of my life here. I don't want to see it destroyed."

Zim stood up and started to walk toward the door to his Spittle Runner that was parked on the back lawn. "That is all." He said over his shoulder.

"Wait!" Dib cried desperately."Zim. . . I'm so sorry for everything! I loved you so much but all I ever did was cause you pain." Dib said softly. "I have always loved you."

"No." Zim said apathetically. "You only ever thought of me as a smeet."

"At first. But as I got to know you you became something else to me. I fell in love with you, I just didn't know it."

"You are confusing regret with love." Zim said uncaringly

"No! I didn't understand your feelings, I didn't understand my feelings and I just kept hurting you over and over. . . I still love you. I will always love you!" Dib insisted.

"You tell me this now? Now that you are at the end of your life cycle? What do you wish to accomplish by telling me this?"

"Please don't hate me. Please stay with me." Dib begged.

"Not much of a deal for me, human." Zim sneered. "Do you just want someone to take care of you? Change your diapers and chew your food? Someone to weep for you when you expire in two months?"

"No! I just want . . . I want . . . I . . . I'm so sorry." Dib began to lose his conviction, feeling every second of his age.

"So answer me this, 'Dad'." Zim stressed the last word contemptuously. He turned around and faced Dib. "What if I told you I had the technology to go back in time? If I could give you your life again – would you live it different?"

"I wish I could go back! Knowing what I know now I would do everything different. I really thought at the time I was doing the right thing. Honey, I'm so sorry that I – "

"Don't you dare call me that!" Zim interrupted. "And that's all you ever did, isn't it? Apologize! Turn me away and apologize. Step on my heart, fail me then apologize again. That doesn't make anything right! It. Doesn't. Change. Anything!" Zim's voice became louder at each word he yelled. His brow furrowed and he averted his gaze out the window, looking at his ship as if debating if he should just leave in the middle of this conversation.

"Zim, I was fighting against fate. I don't know why I fought so hard but don't you think there's a reason I moved in the house across the street from you? Of all the places I could move to it was that close to you? You were so shy and yet the first time you saw me you offered me help? After my accident I studied to be a psychologist just like Dwicky was! It all fits."

"Are you saying we belong together?"

Dib felt like a fool but he nodded. "Please stay here a moment so I can show you something. I'll be right back." Then he hurried off as fast as his rickety legs could carry him. When he came back he was hiding something in his hands. "I found this when I was studying to be a psychologist. I felt drawn to it for some reason and have always used it as a paperweight so I could see it every day." He opened his hand to show Zim a smooth, shiny maroon stone. Zim stared at it. "Even though my brain could not remember you were always in my heart. This rock – it looks just like your eyes."

Zim was touched. "I can't turn back time, Dib. Not even Irkens have that ability." He said without taking his eyes off of the stone.

"That's okay, honey." Dib stroked Zim's cheek gently. Zim leaned into the touch just like he always did when he was a smeet. Dib laughed quietly in relief. "Just stay with me now. For as long as I have left."

"I can give you one other option." Zim said, eyes closed. "But if you reject me again I'll kill you."

"I will do anything to be with you always, even if it's just for one more second." Dib promised.

"I told myself I hated you. That I would never think about you again or try to contact you, but I kept finding myself working on a special project." Zim stopped, Dib pulled his face up so that he could look into the guarded alien's eyes.

"It took me many years but I was finally able to create PAK compatible with human physiology." Dib's eyes grew wide at this information. "I can't give you this life back but I can give you more. Hundreds of human lifetimes more." Zim finished.

"And you'll spend all of that time by my side?" Dib asked. Zim nodded. "As my mate?" Dib clarified.

Zim put his arms around the human and held him in a tight hug. "That's all I've ever wanted." He whispered gruffly.

"Let's do it!" Dib yelled enthusiastically.


	14. Chapter 14

Zim hadn't been able to test Dib's PAK because it was custom-made for him - Zim had infused it with Dib's DNA to increase the likelihood of compatibility. Since no human had ever been fitted with a PAK Zim had no idea if it would even work.

But it had worked. The moment Zim held the PAK to Dib's back thousands of barely-visible cables had shot out of the connectors. Dib clenched his teeth and squeezed his hands into fists tight enough for his knuckles to turn white in pain as he felt them pierce his skin and tunnel into every part of his body, including his spinal cord and brain.

"Did it hurt?" Zim asked when it was done.

"It's nothing compared to the pain I caused you. Call it punishment for the stupidity of my youth." Dib replied, rotating his left shoulder around. "Hey, my joints don't hurt anymore."

"Of course not, the nanites repair everything. Computer, mirror." A mirror descended from the ceiling. "Look." Zim commanded.

Dib looked into the mirror then gasped. His face looked decades younger, his liver spots and wrinkles gone. His hair was still snow white but he looked and felt great.

"Your cancer and high blood pressure are gone too." Zim informed him then pushed the mirror back up to the ceiling.

"Zim, where did you get my DNA for this?" Dib suddenly asked.

Zim's face flushed blue slightly then he reached back and opened his own PAK. When he brought his hand back in it was a small lock of Dib's hair, when it was black.

Dib stared at it, almost speechless. Almost. "Is that the hair you ripped out of my scalp the first day I found you?"

Zim nodded sheepishly then returned it to his PAK.

"You kept it all this time?" Dib continued.

Zim looked deeply into Dib's eyes; that was his answer.

"That really hurt, you know." Dib said jokingly. "I can't believe you did this for me, Zim. After everything that has happened . . . what did I do to be blessed with you?" Dib asked, rubbing his now-smooth cheeks.

"You loved me." Zim purred and wrapped his arms around Dib from behind. Dib moaned when Zim started sucking on his ear and tilted his head to give Zim better access.

"I know you wanted to leave as soon as possible – ah." Dib started, leaning his head back when Zim started running his hands down Dib's chest.

"Mmhmm." Zim hummed uninterestedly, licking and nipping at Dib's neck.

"But there's something I want to do first. I promised to take you to the fair, remember? Mmm that feels good." Zim sucked the spot where Dib's neck and shoulder met. He ran his claws up under Dib's shirt.

"Mmhmm."He hummed again. Zim's PAK legs came out and encircled his human, turning him around so they were face-to-face. Zim pressed his body close to Dib's then kissed him on the mouth.

"So we can leave tomorrow evening instead of now?" Dib asked when Zim stopped kissing him to pull his shirt up over his head. He threw it to the floor then re-claimed Dib's lips.

"Mmhmm." He hummed into Dib's mouth.

"Are you even listening to me?" Dib gasped when one of Zim's PAK legs ran up the inside of his leg and passed teasingly over his growing bulge.

"Mm-mm." Zim pushed his tongue into Dib's mouth and made a trilling sound that Dib had never heard him make before.

Dib broke the kiss then said. "I need to learn what all of those Irken sounds mean." He sent out his own PAK legs and gently lifted Zim into the air under his arms and held him suspended above the ground. Zim smiled back down at Dib as he ripped Zim's pants off then enthusiastically ran his hands up and down Zim's bare thighs, teasingly flicking the tip of his fully erect penis with his tongue.

"Nnn, they mean I love you." Zim's voice was thick with desire. "And that you belong to me."

"I belong to you?" Dib said playfully. He began licking Zim's cock like a lollipop. The alien gasped and squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure. "You're delicious!" Dib said, amazed, then continued with his ministrations.

Dib tried to take Zim's member completely into his mouth then gagged when it hit the back of his throat. "Okay now that thing is huge!"

Zim giggled. "It's average for an Irken."

"It must be at least 11 inches long! Who would have known all this time my 'baby' was packing!" Dib joked then attacked it again, determined to deep throat it.

"Dib." Said between moans. "You don't have to force yourself."

"I want to give you the best blow job you've ever had." Dib said, switching to bobbing his head on it to catch his breath.

"I've never had one." Zim managed to say while writhing in ecstasy.

"You're kidding." Dib stopped sucking on his cock and pumped it with his hand so he could focus his attention on Zim's face.

"Irkens mate for life. You were always the only one I wanted." Zim's groaned. "Something's happening." He said breathlessly.

"Zim . . . have you ever had an orgasm?" Dib continued to pump Zim's dick with his hand but began to suck at the tip while he waited for an answer. Zim could only shake his head, too preoccupied with the wonderful feelings building in his lower abdomen and groin that he had never experienced before.

Dib felt extremely privileged that in Zim's 64 years of life he had kept Dib in his heart and never given himself to anyone else (willingly at least). "What if we had never become lovers?" Dib asked.

"Then I would . . . have never . . . claimed . . . a mate." Zim's lekku curled and began to shudder. Dib watched them, always fascinated by the black stalks. A second later Zim cried out and Dib's face was covered in a warm, creamy blue fluid.

"Oh, that's what that means." He said, wiping his face with his one free hand. "Well Zim, there's only one thing I have to say about that." Dib continued to stroke Zim's dick gently, watching his body twitch from the heightened sensitivity.

"What?" Zim said, still distracted by what had just happened.

"Get ready because I'm gonna fuck you all night." Dib declared, and he did.


	15. Chapter 15

Zim plunged his sharp spider leg into the fallen Irken expertly, straight through his PAK and out the other side – through his chest. The PAK sparked and sputtered and the defeated Irken screamed his last scream, but it was silent. Zim retracted the leg without ceremony, dripping in blue blood. The Irken arched his back in one last thrash then fell limp, dead before his head hit the ground with a final thud.

Zim turned to Dib, who was huddled under the ship where Zim had shoved him before the fight began. Dib raced out as soon as the fight was over and Zim gathered him up in a tight, and relieved, embrace.

"Are you okay?!" Dib cried. He put his hand over a particularly deep gash on Zim's arm, trying to stop the blood that was pouring out of it.

" It'll all heal in a few minutes, don't worry about it." Zim said, guiding Dib into their new ship. The spectators gave the pair a wide berth as they passed by, who were unconcerned with anything else but each other. Dib sat when Zim directed him to the co-pilot's chair. When Zim tried to turn away and inspect the new controls Dib pulled on his arm and Zim fell onto his butt on the floor in front of him.

"And how is this helping?" Zim laughed. Dib crawled onto the floor with him. The bleeding from Zim's arm had stopped but his clothes were in tatters, he had several scrapes and bruises all over his body and many more new scars. Dib fought to hold back the tears pricking his eyes as he ran his hand down Zim's chest, assessing the damage.

"That was a tall one." Dib said quietly. "He fought really hard."

"He was . . . very high in the Irken military." Zim put his hand over Dib's and pulled it away from his body. He pulled Dib back up into the seat and this time he allowed Zim to walk away. Instead of heading straight for the controls like he had the first time he detoured to the back of the ship first to change his clothes. He knew it upset Dib greatly to be reminded of how much he had been injured because of him since they left Earth so long ago.

With a fresh uniform Zim hopped into the pilot's chair and manipulated the controls. Soon they flew off of the refueling station and into open space.

"You're going to get in trouble, killing so many of your own kind." Dib muttered, looking at his hands in his lap. He pulled at a loose string on his pants.

"I will kill anyone who tries to hurt you, I don't care if it's the Tallests themselves. No one will touch you as long as I live." Zim said righteously.

"Zim, you're too protective. That guy wasn't going to hurt me – he was just telling me to step aside so he could get to his ship." Dib told him. Zim never listened though, he always lost it whenever any alien, especially Irkens, got anywhere near his Dib.

"If you had moved he would have seen your PAK." Zim explained.

"So? Why do you have to be so defensive? Can't you just – "

"You should be thanking me for guarding you." Zim grumbled, not taking his eyes away from the viewscreen.

"Of course I – "

"I am taking you to Irk." Zim interrupted.

"What?! Why?! Didn't you say I am in the most danger around Irkens?" Dib worried.

"Yes, that is why we are going. One slip-up and you'll be taken away from me forever, Dib. I can't lose you again."

"I don't understand how going to Irk will make it better." Dib said.

"Dib, I want to present you to my Tallests. I want them to recognize our relationship as bonded mates and equals. I want the Control Brains to synchronize our PAKs."

Zim set the autopilot then wiped his hand down his face. Dib noticed how haggard he was looking and realized that this had probably been on his mind for a while now. This last fight had taken a lot out of him and pushed him to finally make this decision.

"I am a lot stronger than you think I am, especially now that I have cool alien technology at my fingertips. We don't need to be rash." Dib didn't like the idea of going to the planet of such a hostile race of aliens.

"Dib, any time any Irken sees your PAK they will think you stole it. They will attack you and-"

"How do you know that?! You never even try to talk to them. " Dib argued.

"Irkens are all over the Universe Dib! It would only take a second – as much as I want to I can't protect you at all times." Zim yelled over Dib. "I won't risk it!"

"Zim, Irk has more Irkens than any other planet we would ever visit!" Dib informed Zim. Zim forced himself not to respond with a sarcastic remark - of course Zim knows this better than anyone. "What if the Tallests refuse?"

"The Tallests are easily persuaded when given something they want. Trust me, I won't let anything happen to you." Zim said.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Dib complained but Zim would talk about it no more. It was a long, awkward trip.

Several hours later they arrived in orbit around Zim's home planet. Zim dressed himself in his formal Elite uniform. He had bought Dib several outfits in their travels and now put him in a nice Vortian-made suit; Dib complained that it was uncomfortable but it was much more attractive than any Human clothing.

Zim fussed with Dib's clothes and hair while their ship was guided into the parking structure via a tractor beam. He polished up Dib's PAK with his sleeve then scrutinized him again.

"Zim, I'm sorry for earlier – I want you to know that I trust you." Dib said. Zim's lekku perked up at this, then he immediately went back to rearranging Dib's uniform again. Dib relaxed a little bit – understanding that that gesture meant all was forgiven.

"Bow to them properly when you greet them but after that don't lower your head – they will see it as submission. When they speak to you look strongly into their eyes. You are to be reverent but never drop your guard – they will not overlook weaknesses." Zim gave him these last minute instructions as they were escorted to the Tallest's court room. "Oh, and don't laugh at anything!"

"Yes, Mother." Dib whispered lightly. He was extremely nervous but tried not to let Zim see it. It didn't matter – Zim could sense the tension with his lekku – but he wanted to show his lover that he could be brave, and that he really did trust Zim explicitly.

As they walked up to the two thrones at the head of the room Irkens that were seated along the tables that lined the walls glared at Dib. Several whispered to each other when they saw he had a PAK. Dib did his best to ignore them and keep his eyes trained on the two tall figures ahead of them; staring at them confidently. They reached the raised platform and stopped in front of the two most powerful beings in the known universe.

Dib brought his right fist to his chest and bowed his head just as Zim had taught him. Zim also bowed.

"My Tallests – " Zim started.

"What's that?" Tallest Purple interrupted rudely.

"What?" Dib asked when he noticed they were both staring at him. He looked down at himself to see if he had anything on him.

"You." Tallest Red said, pointing in his face.

"Don't point, it's rude. I'm Dib." He said cheekily. In the corner of his eye he saw Zim nod in approval and felt his confidence swell dramatically.

"What's a Dib?" Tallest Purple said, looking at Zim for an explanation.

"Dib is my bonded mate." Zim said proudly. The Irkens of the court gasped and began mumbling to each other.

"Hey, shut up." Purple commanded. The room quieted instantly.

"Zim, that's not an Irken." Tallest Red said, actually believing this was helpful information.

"I know, My Tallest. Dib is a human."

Purple craned his neck to look behind Dib's back. "Why does it have a PAK?" He asked. Red looked over too, not having noticed it until Purple pointed it out.

"I made it for him." Zim replied.

Both tallest looked at Zim, amazed. "You made a PAK?" Red asked. Zim nodded. "For another species?" Purple chimed in. Again Zim nodded, now smirking arrogantly.

"And it matches." Dib reminded them he was there by stating, referring to the round portals on it that were the same shade of brown as his eyes. Again he saw Zim's approval of him when his smile grew warm. Dib's heart fluttered when he saw it, cheeks flushing slightly.

"Okay, Zim. What do you want?" Tallest Purple said.

"Validation." Zim said simply.

Purple opened his mouth to say something without consideration and Red slapped his hand over it – shushing his fellow Tallest. Purple looked at Red with irritation until he realized that when Red took his hand away there was a doughnut shoved in his mouth. He happily munched on it, everything forgotten except for the sugary goodness.

"Okay. Take that Dib to the Control Brains." Red said. Zim and Dib smiled at each other and Dib let out a huge breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding. Two tall Irkens came to Dib's side and gestured for him to walk back to the door, which he did happily. Zim and Tallest Red followed them as well. Once they were outside of the building, however, Tallest Red put his hand on Zim's shoulder to stop him.

"Not you." Red said. "You come to my quarters."

"What?!" Dib yelled and spun around.

"Go on ahead, you don't need Zim to have your PAKs synchronized. We'll be finished when you get back." Red said dismissively.

"Finished? With what?!" Dib questioned. The two guards who had been flanking him now took hold of his arms and pulled him away while Red pulled Zim in the opposite direction. "Stop! Let me go!" Dib yelled. Nobody listened.

"Let me go!" Dib yelled again, sending out his grapplers to yank the guards off of their feet by their necks. He tossed them away as far as he could then ran back toward Tallest Red and Zim. He threw himself into the air and tackled Red with his entire body weight. The Irken fell onto his face hard but Dib gave him no time to recover – he wrapped his grapplers around Red's body and turned him over to face him. Looming over the Tallest Dib sent all four of his PAK legs above his head threateningly, Red's face was confused but Dib could also see fear - fear of him - and it fed his anger. He squeezed tighter.

"Don't you fucking touch MY MATE!" Dib screamed in his face. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Dib stop!" Zim screamed then grabbed Dib from behind. He couldn't pull him away because he had his grapplers so tightly entwined around his Tallest – who was currently gasping for breath. Guards saw the commotion and came charging at the trio, spark spears raised and ready to kill. "Dib! It's not what you think, let him go!"

Dib shook his head, his eyes were wild and his teeth bared – the most aggressive Zim had ever seen him be. Dib sent one spider leg down at his captive and Zim shot out one of his own to deflect it. He was barely able to hit it and it scraped Red's cheek before burying itself into the ground next to his head.

"Dib, trust me! Stop now!" Zim screamed in one last attempt to quell the human's rage. He couldn't believe how fast and ferocious Dib could be, he was trying his hardest to overpower the human but he couldn't. Zim squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating Dib to skewer his leader's face with his other three spider legs, then the inevitable execution that would follow, but it didn't come. He looked up into Dib's face and was shocked to see that he looked afraid.

"I do trust you." Dib said. Dib's spider legs and grapplers pulled back into his PAK and Zim held him tenderly. Tallest Red sat up and held up his hand to stop the guards from advancing.

"They're mates." Red said between deep breathes. All of the guards nodded at each other knowingly then dispersed.

"I feel like an idiot." Dib said. They were back in their Cruiser, flying away from Irk into unknown space again.

"You were pretty rash." Zim teased, steering around some space debris.

"How was I to know he just wanted you to make a PAK for his stupid pet gasquiggasplorch?" Dib pouted. "I thought he was going to rape you."

"Well you didn't even try to talk to him." Zim echoed Dib's words from earlier. "You were totally going to kill the head of the Irken Empire." He chuckled.

"He shouldn't have touched you." Dib said, still sulking.

"It was just my shoulder." Zim replied. Zim set the controls to autopilot and swiveled in his chair to face a very embarrassed Dib. "Red isn't mad, you don't have to worry. And he synchronized our PAKs. All Irkens will know now that you are considered an equal. And my mate." Zim took Dib's chin in his hand and pulled his face up to look at him. Dib stubbornly wouldn't raise his eyes.

"I thought you were very sexy." Zim purred, stroking his thumb across Dib's lips. Dib looked up at him and saw that Zim's cheeks had a blue tinge to them.

"Oh ya?" He replied, beginning to feel hot himself.

"Very manly . . . My Tallest." Zim said huskily. Dib always got aroused when Zim called him this – it was so taboo for an Irken to use this term when addressing anyone other than their true leaders. Dib liked how naughty it made him feel and he quickly climbed into Zim's lap - straddling Zim's legs in his pilot's chair. Zim ripped off Dib's clothes eagerly (grateful that Vortian uniforms were so easy to tear) then reached around and squeezed Dib' butt cheeks.

Dib moaned, then opened Zim's pants and pulled out his already-hard organ just as impatiently as Zim had undressed him. As always Dib was amazed at how long and elegant the Irken's penis is when exposed from its protective sheath – it curved up lewdly, long and proud and the same shade of purple as Zim's tongue. Usually Dib would top since Zim is so much shorter but this time Dib just wanted Zim inside of him. Now. Without even further undressing him Dib positioned Zim's cock under himself and lowered his body onto it, impaling himself with Zim's very ready dick.

Dib put his hands on Zim's shoulders for purchase and slowly bounced up and down on Zim's cock. Zim really felt it when Dib was assertive during sex so he bit at Zim's jaw and dug his fingers into Zim's arms. Zim leaned forward, shifting his weight and intending to push Dib down to the floor but Dib shot out his PAK legs and used them to brace himself against that.

"No." He growled, then took Zim's entire length into his body and rotated his hips around the root, holding it hostage. "You do what I say." He bit Zim's jaw again and this time broke the skin. Zim's eyes closed in bliss and he purred deeply. Dib licked up the sweet blood that dripped out of the wound he made and made a deep purring sound back. He started bouncing again, this time faster.

"You are mine." Dib whispered near Zim's lekku. He felt Zim's already large erection swell up even bigger inside of him, stretching him. He had gotten used to Zim's size and whereas a few years ago that would have been uncomfortable now it felt wonderful. "You obey me." Dib gasped shakily. "You only fuck me."

Zim looked up into Dib's commanding eyes and took hold of the human's member. Dib moaned when Zim started to pump his hand up and down on it. Dib's thrusting became erratic as his excitement built.

Dib knew that when Zim's lekku curled and shuddered he was about to cum so he watched for the sign. He didn't have to wait very long and just as Zim was at the edge of his climax Dib whispered the phrase that always made Zim cum hard. "I am your Tallest."

Dib grunted in surprise and pleasure as he felt Zim's hot load fill his body. He could tell it was a large amount - much larger than usual - and couldn't help feeling smug about his ability to please his alien. The smugness only lasted an instant as his own orgasm washed over him. They both rode them out together, then collapsed on each other - completely sated but soon to be ready for more.

They stayed together like that, Zim sitting in the pilot's chair – stomach covered in Dib's semen – and Dib straddling his lap – filled with Zim – for several minutes. Clutching each other and listening to each other's breathing. As he always did Zim let his lekku gently stroke and caress Dib's face and his white hair while they cuddled. Dib loved the soft, feathery tips and intimate feel of this gesture and sighed contentedly.

"If Red ever touches you again, I will kill him." Dib said. Zim smiled happily at this.


End file.
